Double Down by musegirl
by perfacidadeliberada
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Prestes a ser um calouro da faculdade Bella era apaixonada desde que tinha treze anos pelo pai de sua melhor amiga. Ela tem um fim de semana em Las Vegas para fazer uma jogada e sair vencedora, mas como é que o pai de sua melhor amiga se sente sobre a mão que ela joga?
1. Sinopse - Double Down

**Double Down**

**Autor (a):** musegirl

**Tradutora e Revisora: **Variadas

**Beta: **Variadas

**Gênero**: Romance/ Humor/ Hentai

**Classificação:** +18

**Sinopse: **Prestes a ser um calouro da faculdade Bella era apaixonada desde que tinha treze anos pelo pai de sua melhor amiga. Ela tem um fim de semana em Las Vegas para fazer uma jogada e sair vencedora, mas como é que o pai de sua melhor amiga se sente sobre a mão que ela joga?

* * *

**Obs.** Twilight pertence a Stephanie Mayer, a nós a tradução, mas a historia é de musegirl

**Obs.** É da mesma autora de Quarterback do Rush, então ja sabem, Edward suspirante.

**Obs.** É uma short-fic, ela só tem 5 capítulos ok.

**Obs.** Link Original no perfil.

Povo pervo eu sou a Paulinha ou PaulaHalle pra quem não conhece, infelizmente eu não sei traduzir, mas fui eu que fiz contato com essas autoras incríveis, para que elas nos deixem postar essas fics divas aqui no brasil. Consegui arranjar algumas tradutoras e uma beta, os nomes estão no perfil, são ótimas e estão me ajudando a trazer as fics pra vocês.

Então vamos colaborar, comentar muito e mostrar pras autoras de fora, que as leitoras brasileiras e portuguesas são divas, por que eu sei que as minhas leitoras são. Mas quero ver todas comentando e participando, por que se isso funcionar, vou estar trazendo muitas mais fics pra nós.

Quero ver todas aqui em ;-)


	2. Double Down - 1

_Traduzido por PaulaHalle_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Johana_

_**Capítulo Um**_

"Você pode fazer isso, Isabella", disse a mim mesma enquanto eu olhava com determinação para o meu reflexo no espelho. "Você tem 18 anos de idade, é uma graduada do ensino médio, em breve será uma caloura da faculdade, e louca, estúpida, com intenção impura no amor. Se alguma vez houve um momento de dizer foda-se as regras e fazer todas as suas fantasias em realidade, é neste fim de semana."

Eu avaliei a menina na minha frente. Cabelos castanhos, olhos castanhos e pele de alabastro que não era surpreendente, dada a falta de luz solar em Seattle. O top vermelho amarrado no pescoço, que eu estava usando acentuou os tons de mel em meus olhos e eu sabia que minhas pernas pareciam ótimas na saia branca na altura do joelho que estou usando. Tudo somado, não é muito injusto. Eu não poderia ser a garota mais bonita do planeta, mas também não era a mais lamentável olhando também.

"Bella! Hora de ir, querida", meu pai gritou do fundo das escadas. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e lentamente exalei antes de assentir uma vez voltando-me para pegar a minha mala.

Minha melhor amiga, Alice, que estava radiante e saltando sobre seus pés com entusiasmo, me encontrou no pé das escadas.

"OMG, Bella! Vegas! Nós estamos indo para Las Vegas, você pode acreditar nisso?" ela gritou e eu me perguntei novamente por que éramos "miguxas", como ela insistia em chamar-nos. "Vamos, vamos! Jazz e meu pai estão lá fora esperando".

Oh, isso é certo. Seu pai, era por isso que éramos praticamente inseparáveis. Desde que Alice e seu pai mudaram-se para Seattle quando eu tinha treze anos, eu fiz a minha missão de ser sua amiga apenas pela proximidade com ele. Não me interpretem mal, eu gostava de Alice e ela era uma boa amiga, mas eu não tenho certeza se eu teria feito sua casa minha segunda casa se não pelo benefício de seu pai totalmente gostoso. Eu gostava de sair junto com ela, mas ela me deixava completamente insana metade do tempo com suas tendências volúveis. Eu odiava seu namorado chato, Jasper, e o jeito que sempre tinham a língua na garganta um do outro. Ou eles estavam transando como coelhos, mas era apenas o ciúme falando sobre esse ponto.

Edward Cullen era perigosamente sexy e o único homem a estrelar sempre em meus sonhos diurnos e nos noturnos "tempos sozinha." Eu estava desesperada para saber como os seus olhos verdes fodidamente sexys pareceriam olhando para mim de entre as minhas coxas, enquanto eu agarrava seus cabelos acobreados e puxava seu rosto mais perto da minha buceta enquanto ele me fodia com a língua para o paraíso.

Eu esfreguei minhas coxas juntas e apertei os dentes contra um gemido quando a minha imaginação começou a correr selvagem com diferentes cenários de uma miríade de formas que Edward e eu poderíamos encontrar a felicidade orgástica um com o outro. Eu segui Alice para fora do carro e senti o meu ritmo cardíaco retomar quando seu pai sorriu para mim. Eu adorava aquele sorriso sexy, um pouco torto, que ele sempre me deu. Nunca era o mesmo que ele mostrava para todo mundo, pelo menos na minha mente, e eu estimava esse fato.

"Bom dia, Isabella", disse ele em sua suave voz profunda. Sua mão roçou na minha quando ele chegou para tomar a minha mala de mim.

Esse simples toque enviou um choque de eletricidade através de mim e eu lutei contra um arrepio. "Olá, Sr. C", eu respondi com um sorriso suave.

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça. "Quando é que você vai começar a me chamar de Edward? Eu disse inúmeras vezes que está tudo bem."

Talvez porque eu só permitia que seu nome saísse da minha boca quando eu tinha três dedos na minha boceta molhada e todos os sonhos sujos, e atos sensuais que eu queria que ele fizesse para mim.

"A força do hábito, eu suponho." Dei de ombros com indiferença enquanto possível.

"Você é uma adulta e eu também. Logo, Isabella, você vai ter que parar com toda a coisa de " Sr. Cullen ". Respondeu ele com um sorriso sexy.

Mordi o lábio e observei seus olhos se concentrarem nesse movimento, eu me perguntava se ele já pensou em mim da maneira que eu pensava nele. Pois é ... nenhuma chance de uma bola de neve no inferno. Ele tinha quarenta anos e eu era uma criança em comparação. Ele provavelmente iria correr gritando de mim se ele descobrisse sobre os meus sentimentos por ele.

Suspirei internamente enquanto eu subia no banco da frente do carro para que Alice pudesse sentar-se com o namorado. Tentando não olhar diretamente, vi Edward na minha visão periférica, quando ele nos levou através de Seattle para o aeroporto.

Deus, eu estava tão fodida. Do jeito que eu estava perdidamente apaixonada por um homem com idade para ser meu pai. As loucas, fantasias cheias de luxúria que eu imaginava quando eu estava sozinha e me tocava. Oh, o que eu não daria para sentir a boca e as mãos de Edward em mim. Eu ansiava por seus beijos e carícias, seu corpo deslizando contra o meu, e seu pau enterrado na minha buceta. Nenhum outro garoto da minha idade já tinha provocado qualquer coisa dentro de mim como o que eu sentia com Edward.

E eu não estava confusa ou equivocada sobre os meus sentimentos. Esta não era apenas uma quedinha por um cara mais velho, ou luxúria realmente, embora tenha havido muito disso. Eu estava sinceramente apaixonada por ele. Edward nunca me tratou como se houvesse uma diferença de idade entre nós. Ele me falou sobre política e acontecimentos mundiais e estava interessado em minha opinião sobre tudo. Ele nunca foi condescendente e sempre me levou a sério. Eu me sentia como se ele fosse mais um amigo de verdade do que a maioria dos que eu tinha feito na escola.

* * *

Eu me deixei cair no meu assento no corredor na classe econômica, ao lado de Alice e Jasper, e contive um gemido quando eles imediatamente começaram a dar uns amassos. Infelizmente, Edward estava confortavelmente acomodado na primeira classe e eu não teria sequer o rosto lindo para esgueirar-me sorrateiramente para olhar e ajudar a manter a minha sanidade mental. Aparentemente, Alice virou o pai dela para baixo quando ele se ofereceu para comprar para nós dois assentos de primeira classe, porque o "pobre Jasper ficaria sozinho" e sentar com seu pai "seria totalmente por fora". Eu sabia que não deveria reclamar, eu estava recebendo uma viagem para Las Vegas para o casamento da mãe de Alice e uma alta celebração tardia da graduação da escola. Edward tinha generosamente pago minha passagem para acompanhá-los. Jasper, por outro lado, estava pagando a sua própria e não podia pagar o bilhete mais caro. Mas eu tinha que perguntar se essa viagem vai valer a pena o preço de colocar-me com o PDA* nauseante acontecendo ao meu lado.

_*Demonstração de afeto em publico._

"Oh, Deus me ajude", eu suspirei e me disse novamente que eram apenas duas horas e meia . De repente, o rosto de Edward espiou do divisor entre nossas seções. Sua expressão estava resignada quando ele alcançou o jogo de hóquei de amígdala acontecendo ao meu lado. Então seus olhos se voltaram para o meu olhar triste e ele sorriu antes de voltar para o esconderijo. Eu exalei alto mais uma vez e estendi a mão na minha bolsa para retirar o meu Kindle.

"Desculpe-me, senhorita?" A aeromoça falou ao meu lado.

"Sim?" Eu respondi.

"Você poderia me acompanhar, por favor? Você foi elevada." Ela virou-se e começou a caminhar sem esperar para ver se eu iria seguir. Eu rapidamente peguei minhas coisas e me apressei em seu rastro com a testa franzida para o que ela queria dizer. Entramos na primeira classe e paramos ao lado da cadeira de Edward.

"Aqui está", afirmou e fez um gesto para a cadeira vazia ao seu lado. Eu pisquei para ela e virei minha cabeça para o lugar vago. Eu sorri e Edward riu da minha alegria.

Atirei-me ao lado dele e inclinei a cabeça. "O que é isso?"

"Eu apenas pensei que poderia fazer um voo mais agradável para todos os envolvidos." Ele deu de ombros como se não fosse grande coisa.

"Obrigado, Sr. Cullen. Isso é ótimo, eu realmente aprecio isso", eu disse e mordi o lábio.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Quando você vai me chamar de Edward?" Senti meu rosto aquecer e simplesmente balancei minha cabeça.

A primeira parte do nosso voo passou em um silêncio até que eu já não podia manter a minha curiosidade em cheque. Eu finalmente tive a chance de perguntar sobre o assunto que eu nunca tinha sido corajosa o suficiente para abordar, mas sempre quis.

"Então ... isso é estranho para você?"

Seus olhos verdes vibrantes me perfuraram quando ele olhou para cima, seus lábios se levantaram para um lado.

"É estranho o que?"

"Você sabe, sua ex-mulher se casando novamente. Você indo para o casamento." Fiz um gesto desajeitado com as minhas mãos, como se isso fosse me ajudar a elaborar.

Agora eu fui recompensada com um sorriso completo. "Hmm. Isabella, é essa a sua maneira de finalmente me perguntar sobre o meu relacionamento com a mãe de Alice?"

"Eu não sei", eu murmurei e olhei para o meu colo. Eu tinha visto fotos dela e não conseguia descobrir por que Edward não tinha ficado com uma mulher tão incrivelmente bela. Também deprimiu a merda fora de mim, porque eu não conseguia conciliar que Edward iria se contentar com alguém como eu, quando ele poderia ter qualquer mulher lá fora.

Edward estendeu a mão e levemente levantou meu queixo. "Está tudo bem. Eu não me importo de você perguntar."

Minha pele formigava onde seus dedos pressionaram contra mim e forcei minha mente para manter o foco e não passear em outro lugar que eu gostaria de sentir o seu toque no meu corpo. Eu engoli um gemido de protesto quando ele abaixou a mão.

"Rosalie e eu nunca fomos uma combinação perfeita. Nós gostamos um do outro e tínhamos um monte de diversão quando nós saíamos, mas... Eu não tenho certeza se teria mesmo me casado se ela não tivesse ficado grávida."

Ele me olhou sério por um momento e eu sabia que era preciso dizer que ele estava me dizendo isso em confiança.

"Alice não foi planejada e éramos muito jovens. Nenhum de nós sabia o que nós realmente queríamos da vida, mas eu pensei que eu deveria ter certeza que ela se sentia segura e bem cuidada, assim eu propus. O problema com Rosalie era que ela gostava de ser amada e desejada. Ela ansiava a atenção de todos ao seu redor.

"Isso também significa que Rosalie levou as coisas longes demais quando ela se deliciava com a adoração de outros homens. Ignorei os sinais enquanto pude, mas quando confrontado com a visão dela com outro homem na nossa cama, eu tinha que sair. Eu tive que segurar algum senso de autopreservação. Felizmente, fomos capazes de nos separar amigavelmente como possível dadas as circunstâncias. Eu sempre serei grato por Alice, então eu não posso me arrepender do nosso relacionamento. Eu estou feliz que Rosalie parece que encontrou alguém que finalmente ela sente que pode, honestamente, comprometer-se. "

"Sinto muito", eu sussurrei. "Eu não deveria ter perguntado."

"Está tudo bem, Isabella. Realmente," Edward respondeu com um pequeno sorriso. "Você sempre foi tão curiosa que eu estou impressionado com quanta restrição você mostrou por não perguntar até agora."

Corei e murmurei outro pedido de desculpas que ele dispensou.

"Agora, diga-me. Há alguém especial em sua vida? Eu não acho que eu já ouvi falar de um garoto antes."

"Hum, não. Na verdade não."

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e esperou eu dar mais detalhes.

Eu tentei encontrar as palavras certas para responder a verdade enquanto ainda estava sendo vaga. "Bem, há um ... homem, mas não daria certo. Estou bastante certa de que ele nunca pensou em mim, sob qualquer jeito romântico."

"Eu tenho certeza que isso não é verdade. Ele seria um tolo em não querer uma bela jovem como você. Qualquer homem seria."

Eu senti meu rubor aquecer meu rosto e corri os olhos para baixo ao seu elogio. Foi uma resposta boba para, um elogio paternal muito simples, mas meu coração ainda gaguejou.

"Ele sabe como você se sente? Aposto que se você dissesse a ele, ou mesmo desse a entender para ele, você descobrirá que ele retorna o sentimento," Edward continuou.

"Não é só que ele não iria me considerar nessa luz. Muitas pessoas não estariam aceitando a relação entre nós, seria muito pouco convencional." Olhei para cima e fiquei chocada com a intensidade latente em seus lindos olhos verdes.

"Talvez sim, mas se ele realmente pensar que você vale a pena perseguir, ele não iria se importar com o que qualquer um pensa. Talvez ele esteja apenas esperando o tempo estar certo."

Eu debati com o quanto a dizer. Eu disse a mim mesma que eu iria colocar tudo na linha neste fim de semana, mas quando confrontada com a realidade, foi muito mais difícil do que eu pensava. Eu balancei minha cabeça suavemente e respirei profundamente para os meus nervos de aço. "Não, ele é ... um pouco mais velho que eu. E seria extremamente complicado para várias pessoas envolvidas em nossas vidas."

"Como eu disse, você vale a pena", ele murmurou e passou os dedos pela minha bochecha.

Meu coração batia forte e eu não conseguia desviar o olhar. Eu sabia que não estava imaginando o desejo queimando entre nós, a tensão era palpável. Minha respiração veio em pequenos sopros e eu cerrei minhas coxas contra o latejar insistente, a umidade dolorosa que tinha juntado entre elas. Meus mamilos apertaram dolorosamente e eu coloquei a minha língua para fora para lamber meus lábios. Edward seguiu meu movimento com o olhar e eu jurei que eu podia ouvir um rosnado baixo. Seria tão fácil se inclinar e, finalmente, finalmente saber como sua boca se sentiria pressionada na minha.

Meu corpo se inclinou com sua própria vontade e senti sua respiração na minha pele quando ele espelhou minhas ações, quando de repente a voz irritantemente nasal da aeromoça guinchou de cima anunciando a nossa aterrissagem iminente. Nós dois saltamos para trás e uma risadinha nervosa me escapou.

Olhei para qualquer lugar, menos para Edward para tentar evitar o constrangimento que estava certa de estar ali, quando eu senti os seus lábios perto do meu ouvido.

"Nós vamos terminar esta conversa em breve, Isabella", ele murmurou, e eu afundei meus dentes em meu lábio inferior para abafar um gemido. Eu estava tão incrivelmente excitada e tudo o que eu queria fazer era subir no seu colo e montá-lo em êxtase.

Saímos do avião com Alice tagarelando sem parar por toda a viagem de táxi para o Bellagio. Grandes borboletas tremulantes foram subindo em torno de meu estômago enquanto eu roubei olhares para Edward e repetia toda a nossa troca a partir do voo. No momento, eu estava convencida de que havia algo presente entre nós, mas agora... Eu não tinha tanta certeza. Eu quase desisti da esperança, porque Edward não tinha me dado uma segunda olhada, mas quando ele me entregou a minha chave do quarto que eu estava compartilhando com Alice os dedos levemente acariciaram os meus, e ele piscou o olho tão rapidamente que eu quase perdi.

Oh, santa calcinha molhada, eu não tinha imaginado a coisa toda. Edward estava interessado em mim! Ele não seria cruel o suficiente para brincar com as minhas emoções, mas se ele só queria um sem compromisso-ninguém-vai-para-sempre- saber- sexy momentos- fim de semana, eu não iria afastá-lo . Eu me arrependeria para sempre , se eu passar a chance de ainda ter alguns momentos secretos com Edward.

* * *

"Whoa-oa-oa, Bella!" Alice exclamou quando eu saí do meu quarto entrando em nossa sala de estar comum. "Você está fodendo de gostosa!"

"Obrigado, Alice" Eu presunçosamente respondi. Eu parecia malditamente sexy se eu estava sendo honesta. Eu escolhi um vestido que amarra no pescoço de cor de safira, que abraça as curvas, que terminava no meio da coxa, com saltos de tiras prata que arrematam nos meus tornozelos. Meu cabelo caiu em ondas soltas que fluíam ao redor dos meus ombros. Eu adicionei um toque de maquiagem para acentuar os olhos e lábios, mas não queria que fosse excessivo. Estávamos indo até o casamento e, em seguida, iríamos para fora na cidade. Eu não sabia em que ponto Edward iria se juntar a nós, se em tudo, desde que ele tinha sido convidado para a cerimônia, mas tinha educadamente declinado na última hora.

Eu provavelmente estava sendo excessivamente otimista, mas eu tinha usado um sutiã sem alças preto e tanga combinando de renda, na esperança de que ele não iria para o lixo.

Eu não era virgem, Mike Newton tinha cuidado disso em um momento de tristeza, com a idade de dezessete anos, quando Edward namorou uma loira morango escultural chamada Tanya. Felizmente, isso foi de curta duração para nós dois. Eu não tinha estado com ninguém desde então e estava desesperada para acabar com a minha seca, mas apenas com Edward.

"Vamos lá, Ali. Vamos assistir sua mãe se casar" Sorri.

O casamento foi chique brega de uma maneira que eu nunca teria sido capaz de executar. Eles usavam Vera Wang e Armani, enquanto um imitador de Elvis os casou. Foi divertido e de bom coração com piadas divertidas de Rosalie e Emmett, mas eles também tiveram sinceros, escrito pessoalmente os votos que foram trocados. Foi uma diversão, mas eu estava feliz por enviar os recém-casados embora em um Cadillac rosa com latas amarradas atrás. Eu tinha que admitir, Emmett parecia ser um cara super legal e um grande combinado para Rosalie. Ele era um enorme urso de pelúcia de homem e parecia que ele era capaz de dar-lhe a atenção que ela desejava.

Mais tarde, Alice, Jasper e eu fizemos o nosso caminho para a boate Bank e até nossa mesa VIP. Eu amei as cores ricas e texturas misturadas com toques de ouro e lustres de cristal cintilantes pendurados no teto escuro. A música vibrava e bombeava através de meu corpo e eu balançava um pouco com a batida.

Jasper escorregou para o nosso garçom uma nota de cem dólares e magicamente tivemos coquetéis em nossas mãos. Eu bebi meu martini safado e deixei o meu olhar vagar sobre as pessoas dançando no piso abaixo de nós. Levou pouco tempo para Alice ficar em cima do colo de Jasper e praticamente começar a transar a seco ali na nossa mesa.

Revirei os olhos, exasperada e bebi a minha bebida antes de entrar na multidão de frequentadores do clube, movendo o meu corpo em sincronia com o ritmo. Eu me perdi no turbilhão de luzes e música pulsante por um tempo antes de se tornar chato. Alguns caras tentaram dançar comigo, mas eu os enxotei. Havia apenas um homem que me interessava, e ele claramente não estava aqui.

Eu deixei o clube sem dizer adeus a Alice ou Jasper e vaguei pelo hotel. Eu encontrei-me no cassino, sondando as multidões em busca dele. Finalmente, vi uma cabeça familiar de tom de cobre e me aproximei. Ele estava jogando Black Jack e saboreando o que parecia ser a sua bebida usual de escolha, scotch com gelo.

Eu inalei profundamente. "É agora ou nunca, Isabella."

Caminhei até a mesa e fiz a minha presença conhecida, inclinando-me para ele e sussurrando em seu ouvido. "Como está sua sorte hoje à noite?"

Eu senti a tensão em seus ombros e ele apertou sua aderência em seu copo. "Está se mantendo muito bem, na verdade," ele respondeu, e lentamente me olhou dos pés à cabeça.

"Pena que eu não posso dizer o mesmo sobre a minha", eu respondi. "Eu estava tão esperançosa antes, mas parece que as mesas se viraram contra mim. Acho que interpretei mal os sinais."

Ele suspirou e me olhou diretamente. "Você não fez isso, Isabella, mas eu tive algum tempo para pensar e talvez seja prudente dar um passo atrás antes de fazer uma loucura. Algo que você pode acabar se arrependendo, se isso afeta certos relacionamentos que são caros."

Meu coração se afundou em suas palavras. Ele tinha mudado de ideia e estava preocupado com o que os outros pensariam de nós. Aproximei-me mais uma vez. "Nós estamos na cidade do pecado, que melhor momento para fazer uma loucura e ver no que isso poderia dar? Tenho idade o suficiente para conhecer a minha própria mente e eu sei o que eu quero. Eu gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo de você."

Virei-me no meu calcanhar e sai em direção à saída, lutando contra as lágrimas por todo o caminho. Uma mão agarrou meu punho e me virei e fui confrontada com um olhar meio irritado de Edward.

"A questão não é que eu não sei o que eu quero. Eu quero você, Isabella. É completamente fodido para mim sentir-me desse jeito sobre a melhor amiga da minha filha, mas eu não posso mudá-lo. Acredite em mim, eu tentei. "

"Então, por que luta contra isso?" Eu cuspi de volta para ele. "Eu não me importo quanto mais velho você é ou que você é o pai de Alice! Existe, obviamente, uma coisa aqui, uma atração tão forte que nenhum de nós pode negar. Mas você continua tentando e eu não entendo o porquê!"

"Porque eu não quero uma aventura ou apenas um fim de semana de sexo com você, Isabella. Eu estou velho demais para ser uma fantasia passageira, porque você é jovem e esta apenas tentando descobrir quem voc que você quer na vida. Eu conheço tudo isso, eu tive meus anos selvagens e agora estou pronto para mais."

Ele me olhou carrancudo e eu queria me bater por não perceber o quão incrivelmente quente ele parecia quando estava zangado. Ele alimentou ainda mais minha raiva dele por supor que eu não sabia o que eu realmente desejava. Que eu não me conheço por dentro e por fora. Eu nunca tinha sido a adolescente volúvel que mudava sua mente uma centena de vezes. Uma vez que eu tomava uma decisão eu não voltava atrás a partir dela.

"Eu teria sido qualquer coisa para você. Qualquer coisa! Uma noite só, o seu pequeno segredo sujo como uma amante, ou a mulher em seu braço! Estive apaixonada por você há anos, mas você se recusa a acreditar que eu sei quem eu sou! Eu posso ser jovem, mas eu nunca fui inconstante, e eu pensei que você me conhecesse melhor do que isso."

Minhas lágrimas transbordaram e eu saí para que ele não testemunhasse meu colapso. Fiquei horrorizada com a minha confissão de amor e acho que eu nunca seria capaz de olhar nos olhos dele novamente. Deus, eu era tão idiota para sempre me colocando na linha.

Senti mãos fortes agarrarem meus quadris por trás de mim e me puxarem para uma parada. Eu não tinha ideia de como eu sabia, mas eu estava confiante de que pertencia a Edward.

"Você quis dizer isso?" ele perguntou gentilmente. "Você me ama?"

Eu desenhei uma respiração instável. Eu lentamente balancei a cabeça e inclinei a cabeça para trás na curva do pescoço dele. "Eu te amo, Edward. Eu sempre amei."

Ele me virou e me esmagou em seus braços. "Eu também te amo, Isabella. Que Deus me ajude, mas eu amo."

Sua boca encontrou a minha e foi o beijo mais incrível quando nós finalmente deixamos a nossa paixão correr livre. Seus lábios eram suaves, mas empurraram com força contra os meus próprios e as nossas línguas acariciaram e dançaram juntas nas maneiras mais eróticas. Eu emaranhei minhas mãos em seu cabelo sedoso para puxá-lo para perto de mim e ele respondeu puxando meu corpo para nivelar com o dele. Eu estava tão excitada que minha desculpa de calcinha _ tinha encharcado e eu senti a umidade nas minhas coxas. Seus lábios reproduziram ao longo do meu pescoço e eu gemi quando trilhas de fogo correram através de mim.

"Isabella?" sua voz ressoou baixo no meu ouvido. Virei o rosto para ele, os olhos se encontrando. "Será que você realmente será qualquer coisa para mim que eu queira?"

"Qualquer coisa", eu suspirei, completamente em êxtase em seus braços.

"E se essa capacidade for como minha esposa?"

Engoli em seco e congelei, olhando para ele com uma expressão chocada. "Sua esposa ...?"

Ele sorriu aquele lindo sorriso torto meu. "Uma noite com você não seria suficiente e eu nunca iria mantê-la como um pequeno segredo que ninguém conhecia. Eu quero que você esteja comigo abertamente, para que todos possam ver. Também quero protegê-la do que os outros poderiam dizer ou de ideias que eles podem tentar plantar para nos separar. Eu nunca quero que você duvide de mim ou de nós, e eu nunca quero que todos possam ter a chance de te roubar. Eu quero fazer amor com você todas as noites e acordar com você em meus braços todas as manhãs. E eu não quero desperdiçar mais um segundo. Além disso, você disse que estava certa sobre o que sente por mim. "

Ele passou as costas dos seus dedos ao longo do meu rosto e segurou o meu olhar. "Você vai se casar comigo, Isabella?"

"Sim", eu respirei e olhei para ele em transe. "Sim, Edward. Vou casar com você."

Seu sorriso era de tirar o fôlego quando ele me pegou e me segurou com força. "Muito obrigado, baby! Você não tem ideia do quão feliz você me fez."

Eu ri alto. "Eu acho que tenho uma ideia."

Ele me colocou de volta para baixo e puxou minha mão. "Vamos lá, linda."

"Agora?" Eu perguntei, incrédula.

"Que melhor tempo ou lugar que o presente?"

Seu entusiasmo era contagiante quando ele nos levou para a Capela do East Bellagio para uma cerimônia pequena e íntima. Eles ofereceram diferentes pacotes e nós escolhemos um simples com algumas fotos e um vídeo para nós capturarmos o evento. Edward acenou para eu escolher um buquê de flores, enquanto ele terminava os arranjos.

Uma mulher doce com o nome de Kate veio me entregar a aliança de casamento de platina que Edward tinha escolhido e então me antecedeu descendo o corredor para ficar como minha testemunha.

Era um acontecimento simples, troca de votos tradicionais e eu chorei quando Edward disse: "eu aceito". A única surpresa veio quando ele deslizou o meu anel de casamento. Ele me comprou uma banda maravilhosa com pequenos diamantes embutidos em torno de todo o círculo. Ele brilhou no meu dedo e eu amei a simplicidade elegante do mesmo.

Quando chegou a hora de beijar a noiva, ele sorriu e segurou meu rosto em suas palmas enquanto ele gentilmente pressionou seus lábios contra os meus. Nossas línguas se encontraram por um breve momento ou dois, e depois Edward levantou a cabeça e sorriu para mim.

"Eu te amo, minha esposa."

Eu não conseguia parar de rir como uma menininha a partir de suas palavras, elas me emocionaram até não ter fim. "Eu também te amo, meu marido."

Depois de aceitar os parabéns dos membros da equipe em torno de nós, eu joguei minhas rosas brancas e lírios sobre meu ombro para Kate e calmamente passeamos nosso caminho de volta através do hotel.

Ele parecia tão sexy com aquele sorriso jovial que ele continuou me cintilando e eu estava dominada com o conhecimento de que ele era meu. Edward e eu nos casamos e agora chegou a hora de consumar a união. Puta merda, eu poderia tê-lo entre as minhas coxas a qualquer momento maldito que eu quisesse! Poderíamos fazer amor todos os dias, várias vezes por dia, se quiséssemos. Meu clitóris pulsava com o pensamento.

"Edward", eu implorei com os olhos cheios de luxúria e isso era tudo que ele precisava. Sua boca capturou a minha e nosso fogo rugiu em um inferno.

Ele apoiou-nos na parede e levantou uma das minhas pernas para engatar em torno de seu quadril. Ele apertou sua ereção em minha buceta e eu joguei minha cabeça para trás.

"Oh, foda-me! Edward!" Eu gritei.

"Eu pretendo, baby", ele rosnou em meu ouvido antes de beliscar e chupar seu caminho na minha garganta. "Eu posso sentir o quão fodidamente molhada você está através de sua calcinha. Deus, o que eu não daria para ser capaz de me ajoelhar e lamber sua buceta doce agora," Edward murmurou em voz baixa, de veludo.

Eu me senti desprovida quando ele se moveu para trás, mas Edward manteve seu braço em volta de mim e rapidamente me levou até os elevadores.

Uma vez lá dentro, ele me pressionou contra a parede espelhada e me beijou forte. Eu gemia em sua boca enquanto sua língua dominava a minha e suas mãos percorriam possessivamente sobre meus quadris e coxas.

De repente, sua mão estava cobrindo meu sexo, o polegar esfregando círculos no meu clitóris através da renda da minha calcinha. Mordi seu ombro para não gritar e tremia em seus braços enquanto ele continuava.

"Edward ... oh, Deus! eu-eu vou vir", Eu soluçava.

"Isso é o que eu quero, Isabella." Ele tocou meu clitóris mais furiosamente. "Eu quero fazer você vir. Quero mostrar o que é ser amada por um homem real. Para arruiná-la para qualquer outra pessoa além de mim."

Ele moveu a minha calcinha para o lado e colocou dois dedos dentro de mim. Nós dois gememos e eu voei cada vez mais perto da borda da felicidade.

"Foda-se, foda, foda! Isabella, você parece tão malditamente perfeita. Eu tenho que ter você, baby. Preciso enterrar meu pau em sua quente, pequena buceta." Ele colocou quentes, beijos molhados no meu pescoço. "Minha, você é minha!"

Eu engasguei com as suas palavras e a forma como ele fechou os dedos para alcançar as partes de mim que eu nem sabia que existiam.

"Sim, eu sou sua! Só sua" Eu gemi e me espatifei em torno dele, me perdendo nas ondas do meu orgasmo.

O sino do elevador abruptamente nos trouxe de volta à realidade e Edward se endireitou então parecia que ele estava apenas em pé perto e em frente a mim. Um grupo de bêbados de vinte e poucos anos tropeçou para dentro, um deles descaradamente olhando de soslaio para mim.

"Hey, sexy," ele arrastou e eu estremeci. Eu senti Edward ficar tenso quando ele olhou e descaradamente moveu a mão entre as minhas pernas e a chupou limpando os dedos que tinham estado dentro de mim, não deixando nenhuma dúvida sobre o que ele estava lambendo.

Cada um dos caras agora estava escancarando nós dois, e eu sorri para suas expressões. Eu levantei na ponta dos pés e mergulhei minha língua em sua boca.

"Mmm, eu amo como eu me saboreio em seus lábios", eu disse apenas alto o suficiente para ser ouvida. O elevador apitou novamente para o nosso andar e as portas se abriram. Eu levantei minha mão esquerda e a sacudi toda para fora com o meu dedo anelar. Eu puxei Edward para a frente. "Leve-me para o nosso quarto, marido. Eu quero provar você, também."

Edward fez um baixo ruído surdo em seu peito enquanto ele me seguiu e vários gemidos invejosos e um "fodido bastardo de sorte" flutuaram para fora do elevador.

* * *

Assim que a porta de sua suíte estava aberta, Edward foi me guiando em direção à cama e me beijando apaixonadamente novamente. Suas mãos mergulharam em meus cabelos e meus dedos se atrapalharam com os botões de sua camisa. Artigos de vestuário foram derramados, sapatos, cinto e meias. Edward acariciava pelo meu corpo e lentamente levantou a bainha do vestido para cima e sobre a minha cabeça antes de deixá-lo cair no chão.

Ele afastou o olhar com pálpebras pesadas para baixo e deu uma boa olhada em mim. "Você é tão linda, Isabella", ele murmurou e estendeu a mão para mim mais uma vez.

Eu apertei a mão em seu peito para fazer uma pausa e empurrei a camisa de seus ombros. Minha boca encheu de água com a visão do seu torso tonificado e eu não podia acreditar que ele estava aqui comigo. Ele definitivamente não é um menino, Edward era homem e eu o queria mais do que tudo.

Seus braços vieram ao redor da minha cintura e ele me puxou para o seu corpo e baixou a boca para a minha. Eu não conseguia parar os pequenos sons de desejo que me escapavam e seu beijo parecia crescer mais faminto a cada um.

"Faça amor comigo, Edward, por favor", eu implorei contra os seus lábios e me deitei do outro lado da cama. Ele chutou as calças e cobriu meu corpo com o dele. Eu deleitava-me com o calor e o peso dele e corri minhas mãos ao longo dos planos das suas costas.

Edward traçou o contorno do meu sutiã com uma mão antes de habilmente desenganchá-lo com a outra. Ele caiu para o lado e ele beijou o seu caminho através dos topos dos meus seios antes de sugar um mamilo endurecido em sua boca. Gritei quando o calor de sua língua molhada empurrou e enrolou, provocando-me em uma confusão contorcida de antecipação. Eu estava molhada e dolorosamente excitada. Eu empurrei meus quadris nos dele, desesperada por atrito de qualquer tipo para aliviar a dor latejante do desejo que Edward incitou em mim.

Ele se afastou e deslizou minha calcinha pelas minhas pernas antes de fazer o mesmo com sua cueca boxer. Eu descaradamente olhei para sua ereção e lambi os lábios com o quão bem dotado meu marido é.

Levantei-me em minhas mãos e joelhos e passei meus lábios em torno da cabeça do seu pau. Corri minha língua ao longo da fenda e provei o líquido salgado, ligeiramente amargo que havia se reunido ali. Eu olhei para ele quando eu escavei minhas bochechas e o chupei o mais longe na minha boca que eu podia.

Edward gemeu alto e enfiou as mãos no meu cabelo quando ele olhou para mim. Ele ternamente guiou minha cabeça, enquanto eu chupava e massageava seu pau com a minha língua. Quando eu fiz um pequeno zumbido de apreciação, seus olhos rolaram para trás e ele levantou-me dele.

"Se continuar assim, baby, eu virei em sua quente, boca pequena. Tanto quanto isso agrada a mim, eu quero vir dentro de sua doce buceta em primeiro lugar." Eu gemi um pouco a partir de suas palavras sujas, excitada por elas muito mais do que eu teria imaginado.

Eu deitei de costas sobre os travesseiros e cobiçando ele mais uma vez. Edward rolou-se em um preservativo e sorriu para minha leitura descarada de seu corpo. Ele se arrastou de volta para cima de mim e roçou a cabeça de seu pênis ao longo de minhas dobras. Eu gritei na deliciosa sensação.

Em seguida, ele foi empurrando e me preenchendo completamente. Eu soltei um soluçado gemido quando Edward parou por um momento e colocou sua testa no meu ombro. "Jesus, Isabella, eu nunca imaginei que nada jamais iria parecer tão bom."

Sentia-me tão incrível e eu estava perto do orgasmo já. Seu pênis me estendeu da melhor maneira e eu instintivamente apertei em torno dele.

"Foda-me, baby! Sua buceta vai ser minha morte", ele grunhiu e eu tentativamente mudei meus quadris para encorajá-lo a se mover.

Ele fez um ruído ininteligível e começou a empurrar. Foi uma sobrecarga sensorial por mim. Seu peito escovou ao longo meus seios provocando meus mamilos hipersensíveis, os macios, beijos molhados que ele pressionou na coluna da minha garganta, e da forma como cada cume e o contorno do seu pau me esfregou exatamente como eu precisava. Eu senti meus nervos tensos e apertarem como eu rodopiei mais alto com cada estocada.

"Ung, por favor, Edward. Mais, preciso de mais, baby", eu implorei e empurrei meus quadris no ritmo dele. "Forte, me faça vir!"

"Essa é minha garota suja", ele rosnou e bateu em mim, angulando assim que ele moeu para baixo no meu clitóris com cada estocada. "Sua buceta é tão boa, tão fodidamente apertada. Eu posso sentir você me apertando. Suave e quente. Agora seja a minha boa, menina suja e venha. Venha em todo o meu pau, eu preciso sentir você revestindo o meu pau."

Ele bateu em mim, e as suas palavras e os movimentos eram a minha perdição. Gritei quando minhas paredes contraíram em torno dele e senti uma nova onda de umidade. Edward jogou a cabeça para trás e gritou quando ele caiu sobre a borda junto comigo, antes de cair para o meu corpo.

Fiquei ali me sentindo desossada e mais saciada do que eu já estive na minha vida. Isso foi a mais avassaladora experiência orgásmica da minha vida e eu sorri como uma boba quando eu percebi que este belo, incrível, deus do sexo de um homem era meu para me tomar sempre que o humor me bater.

Edward levantou-se nos cotovelos para diminuir seu peso sobre mim, mas eu não me importei, e o puxei de volta para baixo. "Isso, Isabella, foi o único mais intenso e gratificante encontro de amor que eu já tive. Eu não acho que eu vim de tão duro em toda a minha existência."

Nossos lábios se encontraram e delicadamente moldados juntos. Eu podia sentir o seu amor que irradiava através de cada beijo e carícia e suaves suspiros entre nós. Eu me senti valorizada e protegida em seus braços. Com ele, eu encontrei a minha casa.

Lentamente, Edward agitou-se e retirou-se de mim. Eu não poderia ajudar o gemido desolado quando ele rapidamente deixou a cama para eliminar o preservativo, mas ele escorregou de volta sob os lençóis e me envolveu em seus braços. Nós finalmente sucumbimos ao sono, em paz quando estávamos emaranhados um no outro.

* * *

Eu acordei para luz solar dançando ao longo do chão e estendi a mão para Edward. Eu pisquei para ele, enquanto ele observava eu acordar.

"Bom dia, minha linda menina", disse ele com um sorriso preguiçoso.

Me estiquei e sorri para suas palavras, absurdamente feliz. "Bom dia, Edward." Movi minhas pernas e cantarolei com a tensão maravilhosa no ápice das minhas coxas. Eu levantei minha mão esquerda para corre-la através de seu cabelo e meu anel brilhava na luz.

Apreensão encheu-me instantaneamente. "O que acontece agora? Nós - nós nos casamos ontem à noite."

"Sim, nós fizemos", ele respondeu sério. "E eu não me arrependo, você?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça rapidamente.

"Bom. Então eu acho que nós deveríamos descer e tomar café da manhã e falar sobre os detalhes. Não importa o que, no entanto, estou comprometido e você também. Isso é a coisa mais importante, todo o resto vai se encaixar."

"Parece um bom plano", eu respondi com um sorriso suave.

"Mas, primeiro" ele sussurrou e se inclinou para me beijar "eu pretendo fazer a minha sexy esposa gritar meu nome comigo enterrado até o punho dentro dela."

Eu gemia quando nós nos unimos em uma dança tão antiga quanto o tempo, mas que era nova e excitante e mais intensamente prazerosa do que eu pensei que seria possível.

* * *

Eu tinha acabado de tomar banho e vestir-me no meu quarto e estava à espera de Edward para se juntar a mim quando Alice veio pulando para dentro. Eu tinha estado à toa olhando pela janela para a rua e sorrindo como uma louca. Agora, eu tinha batido com o conhecimento que eu era a sua nova madrasta e não tinha ideia de como ela reagiria. Não muito bem, eu aposto.

"Bella, você está aí! Onde você foi ontem à noite? Você desapareceu e eu chequei quando Jazz e eu viemos para o quarto, mas você não estava aqui. Queira Deus me diga que você encontrou um cara quente e finalmente transou novamente! Quero dizer, você e Mike eram apenas uma combinação desastrosa e você precisa saber quão realmente ótimo o sexo pode ser. A julgar pelo sorriso de gato que comeu o canário que você tinha quando eu entrei, você definitivamente fez! Eu preciso de detalhes , diga-me tudo! Ele é quente? Quantas vezes você gozou? você vai vê-lo novamente? Quem é ele e quando eu vou chegar a conhecê-lo? "

Ela saltou sobre seus pés e me senti mal por ter de lhe dizer a verdade. Ela ia me odiar.

"Alice, pare. Alice!" Eu gritei para cortar sua divagação. Eu bufei nervosa e passei a mão pelo meu cabelo.

"Oh meu Deus!" ela gritou. "Você fodidamente casou! Puta merda, Bella!"

Eu olhei horrorizada para o meu anel que eu tinha inadvertidamente lançado para ela. A porta se abriu atrás dela e Edward a atravessou, ignorando o acidente de trem que estava acontecendo. Corri meus olhos de Edward para Alice e vice-versa.

Seu rosto estava atordoado por um segundo, mas então seu olhar pegou o meu e ele acenou para mim. Sorri para sua reafirmação quando ele se moveu para ficar ao meu lado.

Eu segurei sua mão na minha, quando nós enfrentamos o primeiro de muitos desafios. Eu sabia que qualquer que fosse a reação dela, eu estaria bem enquanto estivéssemos juntos.

"Alice", eu disse com uma voz confiante e mordi meu lábio contra o impulso irracional de sorrir em êxtase. "Nós nos casamos ontem à noite."

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Oláaaaaaaa pervas**

**fic novas *.***

**Dadward hehe**

**Super diva essa fic, e como Quarterback Rush é fofaaa e perva**

**Adorooo as fics dessa autora e vcs?**

**Sei que vão amar tb *.***

**Então essa é uma short-fic com cinco capítulos, eu vou postar um por semana, talvez poste antes, vai depender de coments, pq tenho a maior parte da fic traduzida, só falta o ultino cap na verdade, enfim, bora comentar e me façam querer postar antes ;)**


	3. Double Down - 2

_Traduzido por PaulaHalle_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Johana_

_**Capítulo Dois**_

Alice olhou para nós com uma expressão chocada por um momento antes de seu rosto se transformar em desgosto. "O que é que isso quer dizer, você se casou na noite passada? Você está brincando comigo? Claro que você não está. Por que você iria brincar com algo tão doente e torcido?"

"Alice," eu falei baixinho, minha felicidade desaparecendo rapidamente.

"Não! Você não vai falar. Eu pensei que você fosse minha amiga, minha melhor amiga. E você está me dizendo que você se casou com o meu pai? Você entende como fodidamente nojento que isso é? Você é minha madrasta e você é apenas alguns meses mais velha do que eu!" Alice caminhou pelo quarto e acenou com as mãos dramaticamente quando ela gritou para mim.

"Mary Alice, pare agora", Edward interrompeu e ela virou-se para ele.

"Não se atreva a tentar jogar alto e poderoso comigo! Bella é da mesma idade que eu. Você não vê o quão sujo e pervertido que é que você se casou com ela? Jesus, quanto tempo vocês estão trepando em segredo?"

"Isso é o suficiente!" Edward rosnou. "Isabella e eu nunca fizemos nada, nem mesmo uma vez, antes de ontem. Não faça isso ser mais escandaloso do que já poderia parecer. Mas entenda isso, Alice, ela e eu tivemos uma conexão desde o início." Ele se moveu para ficar atrás de mim e colocou os braços em volta da minha cintura.

"Isabella sempre foi madura além da sua idade, mesmo como uma jovem. Ela se transformou em uma mulher bonita e sofisticada e eu me apaixonei por ela. Pedi-lhe para casar comigo, por isso mesmo. Porque eu não quero que ninguém pense que eu não estava completamente sério sobre estar com ela. Eu não quero só dormir com alguma, inocente menina que apenas acabou de se tonar adulta. Eu estou nisto para a vida." Edward fez uma pausa para engolir fortemente e sua voz tornou-se suplicante. "Eu esperava que a minha filha, quisesse que eu encontrasse alguém que me fizesse feliz e completo. Isabella é essa pessoa."

Eu sabia que se eu disse alguma coisa iria explodir Alice fora de si, então eu mantive minha boca fechada com nós duas processando o que Edward disse. Eu sutilmente me pressionei contra ele para tentar mostrar a ele o quanto suas palavras significavam para mim. Meu coração cantou com o conhecimento de que ele estava tão comprometido comigo como eu estava com ele, e isso era tudo o que importava a longo prazo. Eu sabia que nem todo mundo iria entender nosso relacionamento e poderia esperar o dia em que nós terminaríamos, mas não estava para acontecer. Eu lutaria com unhas e dentes para manter Edward e ninguém iria ficar no nosso caminho. Ele me segurou um pouco mais apertado e eu sabia que ele entendeu a mensagem não-verbal que eu estava enviando.

"Pai, eu quero que você seja feliz, mas não com a minha melhor amiga. Isso é simplesmente mais do que posso suportar." Os olhos de Alice se encheram de lágrimas quando ela olhou entre nós. "E você não pode dizer que nada aconteceu antes disso, mesmo que fosse apenas o pensamento", acrescentou acusadora.

Edward suspirou baixinho. "Você está certa. Sim, tenho pensado sobre como seria ter um relacionamento com Isabella. Ela é perspicaz, inteligente, engraçada e bonita. Eu seria um tolo de não ver tudo o que ela tem para oferecer a um homem. Eu estava ciente de que ela nutria algum sentimento por mim, uma paixão, talvez, mas eu não sabia o quão profundo eles eram até esta viagem. Alice, eu sei que é difícil de aceitar, mas Isabella e eu estamos destinados a ser. Mesmo com a nossa diferença de idade, ela e eu estamos reunidos, inexplicavelmente, e eu estou cansado de lutar contra isso. Eu não quero mais."

O som da porta se abrindo novamente assustou a todos. "Alice", Rosalie brilhantemente chamou, enquanto ela e Jasper entraram "Aí está você, meu amor...", sua voz foi sumindo à medida que ambos apanharam Edward e minha posição.

"Cara, você é a porra do meu herói", Jasper disse numa voz reverente para Edward. Alice prontamente começou a chorar e se jogou nos braços de sua mãe.

"Edward, o que está acontecendo aqui?" Rosalie assobiou.

"Mãe! Pai e-e e B-Bella... e e-ela é m-m-minha melhor amiga!" Alice soluçou. "E-e-se casaram!" ela lamentou.

Rosalie e Jasper ambos ofegaram. "O que você estava pensando, Edward?" ela repreendeu.

Edward protegendo-me debaixo do braço e em seu lado. "Como você pode falar, Rose. Ou você esqueceu Royce, o rapaz da piscina de vinte anos de idade que você passou a andar antes que você conheceu Emmett?" Minhas sobrancelhas se ergueram neste pedaço de informação.

"Não vá até lá. Isso foi uma aventura e nós dois sabíamos disso. Casamento? Você está apenas pedindo um mundo de problemas!"

"Pare de agir de modo mais santo do que você, Rosalie. Você não era exatamente uma santa durante nosso casamento e você já passou por mais homens do que provavelmente você pode contar. Pelo menos não terei que me preocupar com Isabella se desviando."

Rosalie bufou. "Ela tem dezoito anos, boa sorte com isso."

"Eu nunca iria trair Edward!" Eu respondi indignada.

"E o que dizer de Mike, Bella?" Alice zombou. "Ou você convenientemente se esqueceu de mencioná-lo?"

"Que diabos é que ele tem a ver com alguma coisa? Eu não estava com Edward, nesse caso, e eu cometi uma porra de um erro estúpido! Eu não vejo como isso significa que eu iria dormir ao redor, enquanto casada", eu respondi para ela.

"Estou bem ciente de Mike Newton e o que aconteceu entre eles," Edward grunhiu entre os dentes. Eu fiquei tensa em sua raiva e a culpa pressionou-me por não ser completamente aberta sobre a minha indiscrição anterior. Edward suavemente esfregou seu polegar ao longo de uma tira fina da minha pele sob a barra da minha camisa e eu relaxei um pouco. Eu sabia que teria que falar mais, mas pelo menos ele não estava com raiva de mim.

"Mãe, posso ir com você, por favor, para o verão? Eu não posso ficar em casa," Alice implorou.

Rosalie abraçou Alice com força. "Claro, querida! Vamos mudar o seu voo e você pode voltar imediatamente."

"Alice, por favor," Edward sussurrou. Meu coração doeu por eles. Eu odiava ser a causa do tumulto entre os dois e eu pisquei para afastar a reunião de umidade nos meus olhos.

"Sinto muito, pai. Eu te amo, mas eu não posso olhar para vocês dois juntos, eu quero que você seja feliz, eu realmente quero, mas não com a minha melhor amiga." Ela desviou o olhar para mim. "Ex-melhor amiga."

Com isso, ela pegou a mão de Jasper e os três saíram, e eu caí em lágrimas.

"Shh, querida. Vai ficar tudo bem." Edward murmurou e deu um beijo no topo da minha cabeça. "Alice precisa de tempo para se acalmar e conciliar as coisas. Ela vai superar isso, eu prometo."

Eu olhei para ele e funguei. "Você realmente acha isso?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Eu acho. Ela vai demorar um pouco, mas ela vai concordar."

"Eu sinto muito por separar vocês dois." Eu chorei e joguei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Edward ergueu seus próprios ao redor da minha cintura para me segurar para ele.

"Tudo vai dar certo e você vale a pena, Isabella. Eu amo minha filha, mas eu também te amo. Tanto. E eu não estava mentindo quando disse que estava cansado de lutar contra meus sentimentos e essa conexão entre nós. Eu estou nisto cem por cento."

"Eu te amo, Edward", eu murmurei na curva do pescoço dele. "Eu tenho amado há anos. Eu apenas pensei que não era correspondida. Quer dizer, por que você nunca olhou para mim como qualquer coisa, mas uma boba, menina. O máximo que eu já esperei era uma noite com você e você me deu o mundo em seu lugar." Inclinei a cabeça para trás para olhar em seus olhos verdes brilhantes. "Eu juro para você, eu não vou tomá-lo como certo e eu nunca, nunca iria trair você. Você mantém todo o meu coração e eu posso só ter dezoito anos, mas eu sei que isso vai ser constante, para sempre."

"Eu acredito em você e eu confio em você, Isabella. Isso não vai mudar." Sua boca capturou a minha em um beijo quente que enviou lambidas de desejo tremendo por mim. Edward levantou-me e minhas pernas automaticamente enrolaram na sua cintura, quando ele nos levou de volta para o quarto. Ele lentamente me despiu, beijando seu caminho ao longo das curvas e vales do meu corpo. Nós dois gememos quando seus dedos encontraram-me molhada e querendo quando ele os pressionou dentro para provocar-me em um frenesi.

"Eu sei que você deu a Mike Newton o que deveria ter sido para eu receber, e eu sei o que levou você a isso, por causa do meu próprio momento patético de fraqueza. Eu não vou usar isso contra você, mas nunca mais qualquer homem vai tocar ou provar do que é meu. Você é minha, Isabella, e eu nunca vou deixar você ir."

De repente, Edward mergulhou seu pênis ao máximo dentro da minha buceta e eu gritei pela deliciosa sensação dele me preenchendo completamente. Com fortes, impulsos febris ele bateu em mim uma e outra vez e ouvi-me implorando-lhe para não parar. Eu raspei minhas unhas ao longo de suas costas, desesperada para manter o corpo de Edward tão perto do meu quanto possível. Mais cedo do que eu pensava, eu senti uma bela tensão enrolando abaixo da minha barriga antes de explodir para fora como uma explosão de estrelas através de todo o meu ser.

"Porra, Isabella!" Edward rugiu quando ele agarrou meus quadris com força. E com um empurrão final ele me seguiu em êxtase.

Ele baixou a cabeça para descansar sua testa na minha."Jesus Cristo, Isabella. Estar dentro de você, te amar assim, é o paraíso absoluto. Você é o meu céu".

Minhas emoções ameaçavam me oprimir e tudo o que eu podia fazer era beijá-lo e espero que ele saiba o que eu queria dizer, mas não conseguia encontrar as palavras.

[...]

Eu me aconcheguei ao lado de Edward em nossos assentos da Primeira Classe no caminho de volta para Seattle. Eu olhei para a comissária de bordo excessivamente amigável que mantinha se oferecendo para ajudar Edward com qualquer coisa que ele precisasse e possessiva coloquei minha mão esquerda sobre o peito para mostrar o meu anel de casamento. Eu sorri e senti a risada de Edward quando seus olhos se arregalaram e ela percebeu que eu não era sua filha. É isso mesmo, puta, ele é todo meu!

"Edward?" Eu calmamente perguntei depois que ela seguiu em frente.

"Hmm?"

Eu dobrei minha cabeça para olhar para ele e me distrai por admirar a sua linha da mandíbula forte. "Sim, Isabella? Será que você tem uma pergunta para mim?" ele disse em uma voz divertida.

Sacudi-me para fora do meu devaneio e corei ligeiramente. "Oh, hum, sim. O que acontece quando chegarmos de volta a Seattle?"

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas. "O que quer dizer 'com o que acontece?' Vamos para a casa do seu pai e dar a notícia, arrumar suas coisas e ir para casa. "

"Casa", eu repeti com um sorriso. "Fácil assim, né?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Sim, é. Estamos casados e eu não vou passar outra noite sem você ao meu lado. Já para não falar que eu estou desesperado para ter você nua e se contorcendo debaixo de mim na minha cama. _Nossa cama_. Eu tenho fantasiado de maneiras que eu realmente não deveria ter com você por muito tempo e eu não vou ser negado por mais tempo ".

Edward pressionou seus lábios nos meus, deslizando sua língua em minha boca para emaranhar eroticamente com a minha própria. Senti-me crescer quente e eu me contorci um pouco no meu lugar pelo latejar entre as minhas coxas. Santo inferno, as coisas insanamente lascivas que este homem faz para mim! Quando ele se afastou eu estava ofegante e um pequeno som de protesto escapou-me.

"Isabella, eu sinto muito. Eu não deveria estar te empurrando tanto no lado físico das coisas. Sei que você e Mike... mas eu acredito que tem sido há algum tempo atrás e seu corpo não está habituado a este tipo de atividade e pode ser dolorido. Você deve me dizer, tudo bem, bebê? "

Eu corei novamente com a menção de Mike. Estúpido erro que eu já tinha feito. "Eu prometo que vou dizer algo, mas eu estou bem. Perfeita, realmente. Quero tanto." Mordi o lábio inferior e olhei para baixo para tentar encontrar as palavras. "Você deve saber que não foi só uma vez com Mike. Foram duas vezes", eu sussurrei.

"Eu sei", ele respondeu com uma voz ameaçadora. "Eu ouvi o merdinha se gabando disso com seus amigos um dia logo depois. Algo sobre 'estalar sua cereja no banco de trás de seu carro em uma festa' e, em seguida, você ligou alguns dias depois 'implorando por mais'. Eu tive a certeza que o bastardo e seus amigos mantiveram a boca fechada depois disso. "

Engoli em seco, "Edward! Oh, meu Deus. Eu não posso acreditar que você teve que ouvir sobre isso dessa forma. Foi um momento muito baixo para mim."

"Me desculpe, eu te levei a isso, eu subestimei extremamente seus sentimentos por mim e empurrei longe demais. Tanya foi um grande erro da minha parte e eu nunca vou me perdoar por trazê-la ao ponto de ruptura."

Fechei os olhos enquanto as lembranças tomaram conta de mim. Embora fosse tecnicamente verdade nada tinha realmente acontecido entre Edward e eu antes deste fim de semana, foi um pouco de exagero.

_Eu não posso acreditar que eu deixei Alice me convencer a ir em uma maldita festa de aniversário. Eu tenho só dezessete anos hoje, não é como se eu tivesse dezoito anos e fosse finalmente de maior. Se eu fosse, Edward e eu poderíamos talvez... Eu balancei para fora esses pensamentos, com medo de me permitir ter esperança._

_Coloquei o meu branco, vestido de renda e isso fortaleceu meu nervosismo. Eu desci com um estampado sorriso falso. Vi Alice imediatamente e borboletas dançavam no meu estômago, sabendo que Edward também estava aqui._

_"Bella!" ela vibrou com entusiasmo. "Feliz aniversário! Esta festa é grande, mas nós vamos ter muito mais diversão na casa de Tyler hoje à noite." Ela piscou para mim conspiratória e eu fingi entusiasmo de volta. "OMG! Será que eu te disse? Meu pai trouxe um encontro com ele! O homem tem sido como um monge durante anos. Quer dizer, ew em pensar sobre o meu pai fazendo sexo..., mas nós não somos mais crianças e eu não quero que ele seja solitário, sabe? De qualquer forma, o nome dela é Tanya e ela é totalmente exuberante. Eu mataria para ter os peitos dela. Ela é super simpática. Ela veio para o jantar na outra noite e eu acho que há uma total conexão de amor! "_

_Alice apontou para o outro lado da sala para onde Edward estava com uma mulher loira morango de beleza inegável. Ele estava sorrindo para ela e ela estava pressionada contra ele familiarmente, segurando seu braço com um ar de possessividade._

_Meu estômago revirou e eu pensei que eu poderia estar doente. "Eu estarei de volta, Alice", eu murmurei e empurrei os outros convidados com um sorriso forçado, quando eu fiz meu caminho para o banheiro no andar de cima. Eu deixei minhas lágrimas caírem silenciosamente enquanto eu segurava a ponta do balcão._

_"Isabella? Você está bem?"_

_Eu me virei para ver Edward de pé na soleira da porta com uma expressão preocupada. Eu freneticamente enxuguei a umidade nas minhas bochechas. "Eu estou bem. Eu preciso apenas de um minuto."_

_"Você não está bem", ele respondeu e se aproximou. "O que há de errado? Você nunca teve dificuldade para falar comigo antes."_

_Eu acenei para ele. "Não é nada. Estou sendo uma garota estúpida, isso é tudo."_

_"Isabella, nós dois sabemos que você nunca agiu dessa maneira um dia em sua vida"._

_Eu suspirei enquanto eu olhava para a sua beleza perfeita. O único homem que alguma vez tinha me feito sentir qualquer coisa em toda a minha vida. "Tenho dezessete anos hoje."_

_"Estou muito ciente desse fato", ele interrompeu humildemente._

_"Você sabia que eu nunca tive um namorado? Deus, eu nem sequer fui a um encontro! Eu sou praticamente uma mulher adulta, e eu nunca fui beijada. Quão patético é isso? O que há de errado comigo que nenhum único menino da minha idade capta o meu interesse? Ou pior, nada sobre mim os atrai? "_

_"Isabella pare. Eu vi a maneira como os homens de todas as idades olham para você. Você certamente é atraente para o sexo oposto. Nenhum desses garotos com quem vai para a escola é digno de você. Você é jovem e só começou o seu primeiro ano. Não se apresse para a maturidade. Está tudo bem ser exigente e esperar o homem certo. Vai valer a pena a longo prazo. "Edward segurou meu rosto em um esforço para me consolar e eu não podia deixar de me inclinar para seu toque. Era tão raro ele fazer contato físico comigo, que cada vez ficou gravada na minha memória._

_Olhei em seus olhos verdes sexys, completamente cativada. "E se eu não quiser parar mais? Estou me guardando para esse sonho que eu estou com muito medo que nunca vai se tornar realidade. Tenho necessidades também. Quero ser beijada e realizada e desejada. É tão errado querer estar com aquela pessoa que me entende de maneiras que eu nem sabia sobre mim? Eu sou tão sozinha. "_

_De repente sua boca estava pressionada a minha. Um, casto beijo simples. Lábios se movendo no tempo um com o outro por alguns, breves segundos. Sua mão livre viajou até meu lado, seu polegar mal escovando a ondulação inchada do meu peito. Meus braços mal tiveram tempo de agarrar os seus antes que ele terminasse. Um pequeno grito de objeção saiu de mim quando ele se afastou._

_"Feliz aniversário, Isabella", ele murmurou em meu ouvido e, em seguida, saiu deixando-me sem palavras em seu rastro._

_Eu levantei meus dedos para os meus lábios e sorri. Edward tinha me dado meu primeiro beijo. Eu comprimi a vontade de gritar como uma fangirl* e respirei fundo. A visão que me encontrou quando eu alcancei o patamar ao fundo das escadas aniquilou tudo o que havia acontecido antes._

_*Fangirl: Ao pé da letra quer dizer menina fã._

_Aquela mulher Tanya tinha puxado Edward para baixo para um verdadeiro beijo, um beijo compartilhado entre amantes, antes de conduzi-lo para fora da minha casa, com um sorriso que continha promessas de coisas sórdidas por vir._

Muito pouco tempo depois, eu arrastei Alice para a festa de Tyler Crowley, tivemos um par de bebidas, e permiti que o excessivamente atencioso Mike Newton me ajudasse no banco de trás de seu carro. Três minutos insatisfatórios mais tarde, Mike foi descartar o preservativo usado puxando as calças novamente e eu não era mais virgem. Não foi particularmente doloroso, mais irritante do que qualquer coisa.

Na época, eu pensei que eu deveria pelo menos tentar ver se havia algo mais entre nós e eu o convidei mais uma vez quando meu pai estava trabalhando em um turno da noite com o Departamento de Polícia de Seattle. O que foi um gigante, desperdício de merda. Naquela época houve pelo menos um pouco mais de conversa, alguns beijos, e ele durou cinco minutos insatisfatórios- inteiros dois minutos a mais do que antes. Eu soube imediatamente que não havia nada entre nós e não valia a pena o meu esforço para tentar mais. Um ou dois dias mais tarde, Alice, infelizmente, me informou que seu pai havia terminado as coisas com Tanya, afirmando que ela não era com quem ele queria estar.

Exalei suavemente. "Edward, a única razão pela qual isso aconteceu a segunda vez foi para tentar ver se havia alguma coisa entre nós. Achei que devia isso a mim para ver se ele e eu éramos de alguma forma compatíveis. Acontece que eu estava errada em todos os aspectos . Eu odeio que eu deixei minhas emoções me cegarem para jogar fora a minha virgindade com ele. Eu realmente sinto muito. "

"Nunca peça desculpas por isso. Você não me deve nada do tipo. Agi abominavelmente e praticamente lhe dei dicas mistas com minhas ações. Só sai com Tanya, em primeiro lugar, porque eu estava sadicamente obcecado com você. Especialmente depois de observar você se empinar em torno de minha piscina naquele minúsculo, biquíni azul durante todo o verão."

"Foda-se, e o jeito que você parecia naquele vestido branco! Toda a doçura e pecado em uma só. Baby, quase me quebrou por você ter que descobrir sua alma dessa maneira, mas você não merecia ser algum segredo escondido. Recusei a esgueirar-me ao redor com você e não ser capaz de mostrar ao mundo que estávamos juntos. Eu posso ver agora que se eu só tivesse falado com você sobre isso, teria nos salvado tanto sofrimento ".

"Isso não teria importância". Eu sorri para ele. "Se você tivesse me dito que queria esperar até que eu me formasse no ensino médio para ser um casal, eu teria feito tudo o que eu conseguisse pensar para seduzi-lo mais cedo."

Ele sorriu de volta para mim. "Não teria levado muito para me quebrar. Eu queria tanto você desde que você tinha 16 anos de idade. O que me faz um pervertido nojento, mas, inegavelmente, é verdade."

"Eu teria me dado a você, então, também. Em nenhum momento eu teria dito que não e eu não iria me arrepender em nenhum momento maldito. Como você disse, nós sempre fomos atraídos um pelo outro. Somos destinados, nós apenas tivemos que esperar para o momento estar certo. "

"Bem, agora não temos que nos preocupar em estar separados ou se o que estamos fazendo é errado. Nós dois sabemos que este é o nosso caminho e a lei está do nosso lado", Edward disse e se inclinou para me beijar de novo.

Engoli em seco enquanto eu olhava para minha casa. Bem, a casa de meu pai agora. Minha mãe tinha morrido no parto, então eu nunca conheci uma forma diferente do que simplesmente crescer com apenas meu pai. Ele tinha feito o melhor que podia em me criar, mas eu sempre pensei que a razão que eu era muito mais madura do que o resto dos meus colegas era porque eu tinha que preencher o papel matriarcal em uma idade tão jovem.

Edward apertou minha mão tranquilizadoramente. "O que você está pensando, Isabella?"

Eu soltei um suspiro pesado. "Eu não tenho certeza de como ele vai reagir, é tudo."

Fodidamente balístico, possivelmente? Apenas um palpite.

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça. "Eu acho que nós dois temos uma boa ideia de sua reação inicial, mas Charlie é uma pessoa razoável. Uma vez que ele se acalmar, eu acho que ele vai ficar bem."

Eu arqueei minha sobrancelha para ele. Nós teríamos que ver quanto tempo levaria para ele superar sua raiva.

"Não há sentido em colocar isso ausente por mais tempo", eu murmurei e sai do carro. Edward colocou a mão nas minhas costas quando fizemos o nosso caminho para cima a pé. "Olá! Pai?" Eu chamei na entrada.

"Ei, Bells! Como foi a viagem?" ele respondeu quando ele saiu da cozinha. "Ei você aí, Edward. Obrigado por cuidar da minha menina."

Eu quase bufei com suas palavras. Se ele soubesse o quão fodidamente bem Edward tinha tomado conta de mim. Mais e mais.

"Olha pai, eu uh ... tem algo que eu preciso te dizer." Eu quase gemi no jeito que de repente, ele estreitou os olhos e ficou todo policial em mim. "Pare com isso, pai! Esta é realmente uma coisa boa." Olhei para Edward e não pude evitar o caminho da minha boca contraindo-se para cima. "Uma coisa muito boa."

"Oh, seu filho da puta!" Charlie gritou e pulou em Edward. Ele balançou forte e bateu em Edward diretamente na mandíbula, em frente do lado que eu estava em pé.

"Porra, Charlie!" Edward gemeu quando ele curvou segurando sua mandíbula.

"Oh, meu Deus! Baby, você está bem?" Eu caí para o rosto de Edward o segurando em minhas mãos. Eu chicoteei minha cabeça para olhar para o meu pai. "O que diabos está errado com você? Você está fora de sua mente maldita? Você só o agrediu!"

Meu pai olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados. "Você acha que eu me importo que eu dei um soco nele? Só Deus sabe que tipo de coisas ilícitas que ele fez com você quando era uma menina!"

"Nada! Nós nunca fizemos nada antes deste fim de semana, eu juro!" Voltei para onde meu marido estava cuidadosamente movendo a mandíbula. Lágrimas brilhavam em meus olhos quando eu escovei meus dedos ao longo da área inchada e vermelha. "O que posso fazer? Você quer gelo? Sinto muito!"

"Não é sua culpa, está tudo bem. Ficarei bem", ele murmurou e me deu um meio sorriso. Ele puxou nós dois em pé e virou-se para Charlie e suspirou. "Eu sei que você provavelmente não vai acreditar, mas Isabella não está mentindo. Nós nunca agimos em nossos sentimentos, por mais forte que possam ter sido, até este fim de semana. Eu a amo, Charlie. Quero cuidar dela e ter Isabella na minha vida para sempre."

"Ela é uma criança! Bella, como você poderia possivelmente acreditar que você sabe com quem quer passar o verão com, e muito menos o resto da sua vida?"

"Eu não sou uma criança!" Eu gritei. "Você está dizendo que não sabia que você queria passar o resto de sua vida com a mamãe quando vocês dois se casaram aos dezoito anos? É por isso que você nunca sequer olhou para outra mulher, mesmo que ela se foi por anos? Eu sou igual a você, pai, uma vez que eu tomo uma decisão eu fico com ela e eu não me arrependo."

Meu pai olhou para mim com uma expressão um pouco cabisbaixa. "Eu sei, Bells. Eu só estava esperando que isso não iria acontecer tão rápido. Não pense que eu não tinha notado como você olhava para ele. Fiquei desejando que alguém da sua idade poderia vir e captar a sua atenção, mas isso parece que não deu certo. "Seus ombros caíram para a frente quando ele examinou minha postura ainda de proteção ao redor de Edward. "Vou precisar de algum tempo para me adaptar a isso. Eu te amo, Bella, e eu não quero perdê-la."

Edward me empurrou para frente e eu dei um passo à frente para abraçá-lo com força. "Você não vai me perder, eu prometo. Sei que esta foi uma grande surpresa, mas ele realmente é um bom homem. Nós amamos um ao outro."

"Eu entendo isso, eu entendo. Quando você encontra aquela pessoa que você não pode ir embora. Eu só queria que você tivesse encontrado alguém um pouco mais perto de sua idade, Bells. Teria sido mais fácil para o seu velho."

Eu dei uma risada gaguejada quando o alívio percorreu-me. Eu poderia ter destruído um dos meus mais importantes relacionamentos hoje, mas pelo menos eu tinha salvado o outro.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Eita a Alice não aceitou nada bem o casamento**

**Pelo menos o Charlie aceitou... depois do soco ne kkkkkkkkk**

**Postando antes, pq eu ameii os coments e vcs merecem**

**Mas o próximo só segunda que vem em u.u**

**Bjss e adoro vcs**


	4. Double Down - 3

_Traduzido por Bruna El Marse_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Johana_

** Capítulo 3**

Depois de embalar rapidamente as coisas que eu precisaria de mais imediato e um ultimo abraço de adeus no meu pai, Edward e eu fomos de volta para o seu **apartamento. **O nosso **apartamento**. Eu não consegui conter o meu sorriso com esse pensamento. Ele e eu viveremos juntos agora para o resto de nossas vidas.

"De que você esta rindo aí, Isabella?" Edward brincou.

Eu senti meu rosto quente e abaixei a cabeça ligeiramente. "Nada... apenas tendo um momento feminino".

Ele riu e levantou uma sobrancelha. "' Um momento feminino? O que esta acontecendo dentro de sua linda cabecinha? Eu não sou um leitor de mentes, você sabe."

"Eu estava pensando sobre o fato de que estamos indo para casa, a nossa casa, que vamos viver juntos para o resto de nossas vidas, ou pelo menos você e eu vamos viver juntos em uma casa para o resto de nossas vidas. É um pouco surreal, sabe?"

"Sim, eu sei, mas é uma coisa boa, certo?" Ele estendeu a mão e entrelaçou os dedos nos meus.

Apertei a mão dele em troca. "É uma coisa muito boa."

* * *

Uma vez que estávamos dentro da casa, Edward foi direto para a cozinha e pegou uma chave em uma gaveta. "Esta é sua", ele disse, e entregou-a a mim.

"Minha? Você já tinha uma chave feita para mim?"

"Eu gostaria de poder dizer que eu tinha esse tipo de previsão, mas esta era uma sobressalente." Ele me puxou para ele e inclinou a cabeça para me beijar, deslizando sua língua em minha boca e enroscando-a com a minha. Eu pressionei meu corpo nivelando com o seu e agarrei seus cabelos ruivos fortemente. A sensação agora familiar de desejo despertou toda em mim e eu gemi baixinho.

Edward quebrou nosso beijo e descansou sua testa contra a minha. "Porra, Isabella." Ele respirou. "Você de alguma forma sempre me faz sentir como um adolescente de dezoito anos com tesão."

Eu ri. "Bom, porque eu sou uma adolescente de 18 anos de idade com tesão e tudo em que eu posso me focar quando estou com você é o desejo de transar como coelhos. Mas isso é o que os noivos devem fazer certo?"

"Maldição absolutamente" ele respondeu e começou a me guiar para cima. Ele nos parou de repente no banheiro de hóspedes e virou meu corpo para encarar o lado de dentro. "Mostre-me, Isabella", ele disse em uma voz profunda e grave, que foi direto para a minha vagina.

"Mostrar o quê?" Murmurei perdida na neblina de luxúria.

"Você sabe exatamente o que, eu sei há muito tempo que você me deseja sexualmente. Eu não compreendia a verdadeira profundidade de seus sentimentos até o fim de semana passado. Você costumava esgueirar-se até aqui e eu quero ver o que você fazia quando passava a noite".

Eu endureci e senti todo o meu corpo enrubescer com vergonha. "Eu - eu - eu..."

"Está tudo bem, baby. Não fique chateada, eu costumava esperar nervoso de antecipação para ouvi-la entrar aqui. Meu quarto fica no outro lado da parede e você me deixou fodidamente doido com seus pequenos suspiros e sons, o jeito que você gemia meu nome quando chegava ao clímax, sempre imaginei como seria olhar você tocando a si mesma... enquanto eu acariciava meu pau ao mesmo tempo com você."

Uma lamentação desesperada e necessitada escapou dos meus lábios e eu cerrei as coxas juntas para tentar aliviar a dor entre elas. Edward me empurrou gentilmente até o banheiro e eu respirei fundo antes de andar até o balcão e me virar. Saí das minhas sapatilhas, desabotoei minha calça jeans e empurrei-a. Ele observava cada movimento que eu fazia com muita atenção e o seu olhar de luxúria desenfreado me encorajou.

Eu pulei para cima da bancada e encostei-me ao espelho. Levantando o pé, coloquei-me de modo a estender minhas pernas abertas. Toda a minha hesitação anterior foi esquecida há muito tempo, e eu deixei minha mão flutuar para baixo sob a borda da minha calcinha, girando lentamente dois dedos em minha umidade antes de trazê-los para o meu clitóris. Deixei escapar um pequeno suspiro com a sensação que parecia muito mais elevada com Edward me observando.

"Tire a calcinha, Isabella", ele rosnou com a sombra de um sorriso sobre seus lábios.

"Tão exigente." Eu provoquei. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha como sua única resposta e concordei.

Depois que eu deixei o pedaço de renda cair no chão, eu voltei à minha posição anterior em exposição para ele. Edward gemeu e espalmou a si mesmo através de suas calças. "Você tem uma boceta tão bonita, querida. Olha como você está molhada pra mim."

Suas palavras sexys e sujas mandaram arrepios através de mim e eu não podia acreditar o quão ligada eu estava no que estávamos fazendo. Desejo pulsou através de mim e eu mergulhei de volta para dentro. Eu não conseguia parar os gemidos que me escapavam, eu bombeava meus dedos dentro e fora de minha boceta e meu polegar esfregou o meu ponto mais sensível. Meus olhos se fecharam por um momento antes de irromperem abertos para apreciar a vista de Edward avançando sobre mim com fome estampada em seu rosto. Eu estava completamente focada na rapidez com que ele abriu as calças e liberou sua ereção antes de envolver o punho ao redor de seu pênis. Eu estava praticamente ofegante a partir da visão de seus golpes lentos para cima e para baixo. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era que eu queria ele enterrado dentro de mim o mais rápido possível.

"Edward." Eu implorei. "Foda- me, por favor." Deus, eu estava ficando tão perto do meu orgasmo, mas não perto o suficiente. Mesmo quando eu oscilava na borda, eu simplesmente não era capaz de levá-lo adiante. Eu pressionei mais contra o meu clitóris, mas ainda não fui capaz de alcançar o meu objetivo.

"Venha para mim, em primeiro lugar, baby." Sua voz era áspera enviando deliciosos arrepios na minha espinha. "Você não tem ideia de como eu me torturava ouvindo você aqui. Vim cada vez que você gemeu meu nome quando você encontrava o seu êxtase. Quero vê-lo, Isabella." Ele jogou os olhos para encontrar os meus por um momento e, em seguida, baixou o olhar de volta para me assistir atentamente quando eu descontroladamente me fodia com o dedo.

Seus próprios movimentos aceleraram e eu senti meu corpo apertar enquanto ele continuava a falar as palavras mais deliciosamente pecaminosas. "Caralho olha pra você tão sexy assim. Dedos brilhando, os seios arfando com suas respirações, o cheiro de sua excitação enchendo o ar. Venha, baby. Mostre-me e eu juro que eu vou foder sua pequena e doce vagina até que você esteja ordenhando meu pau de novo".

"Oh, Edward... Edward... Edward!" Eu chorei quando o prazer de repente me inundou. Meu corpo se apertou para baixo em meus dedos e eu senti uma nova camada de umidade neles. Ele fez um barulho selvagem e empurrou minha mão de lado para que ele pudesse empurrar fortemente em mim. Ele resmungou e parou por um breve momento, quando eu tremia ao redor de sua dureza, diante disso ele segurou em meus quadris estocando em mim varias vezes. Eu segurei firme no balcão e deixei Edward assumir o controle total da nossa quente união. Ele descansou sua testa contra a minha e nós dois vimos seu pau deslizar para dentro e para fora. Eu pus uma mão em seu cabelo e ele gemeu alto.

Ele estava certo sobre o quão foda e quente isso parecia. A visão dele me penetrando mais e mais, senti aquele retesamento familiar enrolando na minha barriga mais uma vez. "Oh, Deus. Não pare, por favor, não pare nunca!" Eu lamuriei incoerentemente.

"Eu não vou" Ele grunhiu. "Eu prometo que vou sempre adorar o seu corpo dessa maneira. Porra, Isabella, você é tão perfeita!" Ele baixou a cabeça no meu ombro e eu sabia por sua respiração irregular que ele estava perto, mas se segurando para eu vir em primeiro lugar. Ele balançou os quadris e eu vi estrelas quando a cabeça de seu pênis esfregou contra um ponto dentro de mim que eu nem sabia que existia. Eu gemia e ele passou a apertar suavemente meu clitóris. Isso foi tudo que demorou para me ter gritando quando meu orgasmo sacudiu através de mim. Eu estava tão perdida na minha própria felicidade que eu nem percebi quando Edward veio também.

* * *

Setembro veio mais rápido do que eu teria imaginado, e com ele comecei o meu primeiro ano como estudante universitária. As coisas eram um pouco diferentes do que eu tinha imaginado quando me formei no ensino médio, mas eu não poderia ser mais feliz. Edward e eu nos acomodamos em convivência com bastante facilidade. Tivemos nossas discussões ao longo do tempo, e eu precisava adicionar meu próprio toque na casa, mas fora isso nossas vidas se juntaram bem. Eu me mantive ocupada trabalhando na livraria local onde eu estava há pouco mais de um ano. Edward passou um tempo se preparando para as aulas que ele ensinaria no outono e trabalhando como arquiteto chefe em um projeto paralelo.

Eu estava um pouco nervosa sobre a faculdade, principalmente agora devido ao fato que Edward provavelmente acabaria como um dos meus professores, em algum momento desde que eu estava me formando em arquitetura. Sua obra me fascinou durante anos e ele tinha me tomado sob sua asa como uma protegida. Assim, a minha base de conhecimento era muito maior do que a média dos estudantes que entraram. Adicione a isso que eu estava casada com ele e eu me preocupava com problemas que poderiam aparecer.

À noite antes das aulas começarem, eu subi na cama onde Edward já estava tranquilo e relaxado, assumi minha posição normal me aconchegando contra ele.

Ele pressionou um beijo suave na minha testa. "Como você está se sentindo com amanhã?"

"Humm... uma mistura de animação à ansiedade. Eu não sei exatamente o que esperar de aulas da faculdade, mas eu também estou ansiosa para ver como é a vida de estudante".

"Você tem certeza que você não se sente roubada de uma experiência típica da faculdade?" ele brincou com um sorriso.

Eu sorri e montei em seu colo, enganchando os dedos em seus cabelos da nuca em seu pescoço. "Eu acho que estou tendo a derradeira experiência de faculdade, na verdade. Posso transar a qualquer hora que eu desejar e é com o professor quente da porra que todas as meninas querem." Eu pisquei para ele. "Além disso, eu tenho um colega de quarto incrível, então eu tive sorte totalmente. Aposto que poderia seduzi-lo, também."

Edward deu um tapa brincalhão no meu traseiro antes de esconder os dedos sob a borda dos meus shorts de menino. "É isso mesmo? Então isso significa que eu vou começar a trepar com a aluna mais sexy na minha mesa? Eu prometo te dar crédito extra."

Minha boca encontrou a sua por um momento e eu mordi seu lábio inferior. "Absolutamente. Serei uma boa menina para você. Estou disposta a fazer qualquer coisa para me certificar de obter a nota máxima em sala de aula."

Ele virou-nos de repente e eu soltei um grito de surpresa. Eu estava presa debaixo dele e ele apertou os quadris contra os meus. "Nesse caso, você vai ter que ser uma garota muito má para ganhar isso." Eu gemia enquanto ele lambia e chupava ao longo do meu pescoço enquanto suas mãos vagavam até meus seios. Depois as palavras foram poucas e muito mais sórdidas, faladas em sussurros aquecidos enquanto nossos corpos comungavam de prazer carnal.

* * *

"Diga- me mais uma vez que cursos que você está tendo neste trimestre?" Edward perguntou quando ele nos levou ao campus.

"Escrita Interdisciplinar Intermediária, que está ligada à minha aula de Introdução a classe de arquitetura, e Cálculo com Geometria Analítica II."

"Jesus, Isabella. Você não está facilitando nas classes, você está?"

Eu sorri. "Eu sou uma perfeccionista e não é como se eu estivesse indo aprender qualquer coisa que eu já não saiba com a minha turma de arquitetura. Você me deu uma base de conhecimento excepcional."

"Não fique muito convencida. Você ainda tem muito a aprender, mas você não adquiri isso até o penúltimo ano. No lado positivo, essa classe é uma que faz visita ao local e acontece que eu sei onde você estará indo este trimestre." Sua expressão presunçosa era tão bonita que eu queria beijá-lo.

"E onde poderia ser?" Eu perguntei balançando meus cílios.

"Você vai descobrir em breve. Eu não quero estragar a surpresa." Ele respondeu, e piscou para mim.

Nós nos aproximamos de uma luz vermelha e eu deslizei minha mão até sua coxa. "Você tem certeza que você não pode me dizer? Nem mesmo uma dica?" Eu o senti endurecer sob o tecido de suas calças.

Ele gemeu e contorceu seus quadris. "Deus, baby. Você vai me deixar louco." Ele estendeu a mão para agarrar a minha mão. "Eu só vou dizer que você pode ser capaz de pegar uma carona para casa comigo quando a turnê acabar."

Eu dei um beijo à beira de sua mandíbula. "Isso me deixa muito animada, em mais maneiras do que uma. Você sabe que eu gosto de ver o trabalho."

Edward gemeu de novo e eu ri.

* * *

"Alguém pode citar um dos princípios da Gestalt e por que estes são relevantes para o projeto arquitetônico?" Dr. Atera perguntou ao grupo de cem alunos que estudam arquitetura. Alguns instantes de silêncio seguiram e eu levantei a minha mão. Ele acenou para mim.

"Os Princípios da Gestalt são: Semelhança, continuidade, fechamento, proximidade e figura/fundo Eles são úteis, porque o conjunto de teorias é baseado em como os seres humanos percebem e organizam os elementos visuais em grupos ou em um todo unificado Então, alguns arquitetos utilizam estes na concepção de apelar para o sentido visual do padrão e equilíbrio, ou mesmo simetria contra assimetria."

Dr. Atera levantou as sobrancelhas em surpresa. "Muito bem, senhorita...?"

"Isabella Cullen." Eu respondi e vi o reconhecimento em seu rosto.

"Ah. Você deve ser filha do Dr. Cullen."

"Não, filha não." Ele parou e me estudou por um momento, enquanto eu olhava constantemente em volta, ele riu baixinho.

"Eu acho que o rumor que ouvi esta manhã é verdade, afinal de contas." Ele deixou por isso mesmo, mas eu podia sentir os olhos de outros estudantes em mim e eu tive que cerrar os dentes e ignorá-los, até que fomos liberados.

Eu fiz meu caminho para um dos cafés próximo do campus e joguei minha bolsa sobre uma mesa. Depois de posicionar meu pedido e me servir, peguei meu livro de cálculo e comecei a rever os conceitos abordados hoje que iriam continuar a serem discutidos na quarta-feira.

Uma menina com cabelo vermelho e olhos azuis caiu na cadeira em frente a mim e deu um sorriso. "Você está na aula de Introdução do Atera , certo? Aquela que sabia sobre os Princípios Gesel ?"

"Gestault ," eu corrigi com uma peculiaridade dos meus próprios lábios.

"Certo. Então vamos ser amigas de estudo, porque você obviamente sabe essa merda. Sou Victoria. Chame-me de Tori". Ela estendeu a mão e eu peguei.

"Isabella, mas eu vou por Bella ."

"Legal. Prazer em conhecê-la e isso tudo. Segunda pergunta o que diabos foi isso com o prof. e os boatos que ele ouviu?" Eu suspirei e cruzei os braços desafiadoramente. "O quê? Estou totalmente a fim de fazer amigos por causa da coisa de estudo. Obter a sujeira de você é apenas um bônus."

Revirei os olhos, mas decidi ceder. Ao mesmo tempo, um grupo de meninas que pareciam ser alguns anos mais velhas que eu sentaram em uma mesa próxima, falando alto.

"Santo inferno, você viu aquele Cullen usando um anel de casamento agora? Com quem diabos ele se casou? Eu vou cortar uma cadela por tirá-lo do mercado. Deus, ele é tão gostoso." Uma loira **safada**, lamentou.

"Totalmente! Puta de sorte, ele não iria mesmo dar a qualquer uma de nós um dia. Confie em mim, eu tentei." A única morena reclamou. Eu me irritei e olhei para ela. Cadela ,melhor ficar longe de Edward ou ela terá um inferno para pagar.

"Oh. Meu. Deus", Tori assobiou. "Você se casou com um dos professores de arquitetura? Oooohh, isso é bom!"

"Shhh!" Fiz um gesto para que ela falasse baixo, eu não tinha terminado de escutar. Tori virou a cabeça e avaliou cada uma delas.

"Todas nós já tentamos entrar em suas calças, Bree." Ela se vira desanimada para todas. "Acho que Lauren vai ficar puta além da crença. Ela é sua Professora Assistente este ano e estava determinada a transar com ele venha inferno ou água alta*". A última garota ecoou.

_*Usado como referencia para a obtenção de algo feito, não importa o quão difícil ou desfavoráveis as circunstancias. Ela esta firme de que vai obter sucesso em seu objetivo. (achei que fica melhor a expressão normal.)_

Apertei os olhos, desejando que eu tivesse superpoderes para disparar lasers com eles.

"Eu me pergunto se é por isso que ele estava em um bom humor esta manhã" Bree ponderou.

"Bem, nós fodemos no chuveiro", eu murmurei sob a minha respiração e Tori engasgou com o gole de café.

"Eu vi um novo porta-retratos em sua mesa quando entrei no escritório dele. Aposto que é ela, só temos de chegar perto o suficiente para ver." A loira acrescentou.

Tori perdeu o interesse e começou a me importunar com perguntas. "Quantos anos você tem? Como mesmo você conheceu esse cara?"

"Eu estarei fazendo dezenove em cerca de duas semanas. Eu era a melhor amiga de sua filha, já nos conhecemos há algum tempo." Estremeci com a pontada de tristeza e arrependimento ao mencionar Alice. Eu não tinha pensado que eu iria, mas eu sentia falta da minha amiga mais do que eu esperava. Ela e Edward tinham começado a reparar seu relacionamento, falando ao telefone, mas ele tinha enviado a maioria de suas coisas até a Califórnia, porque ela não estava pronta para voltar ainda. O perdão de Alice não tinha se estendido a mim.

Os olhos de Tori cresceram tão grandes como pires. "Whoa. Vocês estão... Você sabe... Por um tempo?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Nós nunca fizemos nada ilegal. Não que eu não teria o deixado fazer, mas ele tem mais moderação do que eu."

"Quantos anos ele tem?"

"Ele acabou de fazer 40 em junho", eu determinei de modo prático.

"Cara! Então ele tem... o dobro da sua idade? Isso não é meio estranho? Ele poderia ser seu pai!"

"Obrigado, capitão óbvio. Estou bem ciente. E, não, não é estranho. Confie em mim, se você nunca o viu você entenderá." Inclinei a cabeça na direção da outra mesa. "Essas meninas falando sobre ele devem ser veteranas ou estudantes de pós-graduação do departamento."

Ela acenou com a mão com desdém. "Não se preocupe, B. Você é totalmente quente."

Eu bufei, mas sorri. "Eu não estava preocupada. Não que eu não desejasse ter poder de arrancar seus olhos por olhar para Edward desse jeito, mas eu sou muito segura em nosso relacionamento."

Trocamos números e decidimos nos reunir-se novamente na próxima semana, depois da aula. Eu não fiquei muito tempo, depois as outras meninas saíram se dirigindo para o principal prédio de arquitetura para encontrar Edward. Acabei pelos corredores e estava prestes a chegar a sua porta quando a loira safada do café me parou.

"Dr. Cullen não está em seu escritório no momento. Seu horário de funcionamento é entre 01:00-03:00 às terças e quintas-feiras. Posso te ajudar com alguma coisa?" Ela me olhou quando ela se aproximou de onde eu estava .

"Não." Eu disse, e balancei a cabeça. "Eu sei quais são as horas do escritório, ele está me aguardando. Vou esperar."

De repente eu estava determinada a testar essa cadela quando ela cruzou os braços. "O que você é, uma caloura? Dr. Cullen não ensina calouras. Que negócio que você tem com ele?"

Eu sorri serenamente para ela. "Isso é entre nós."

"Isabella", alguém gritou atrás de mim e me virei para ver o Dr. Atera. "Ou devo dizer, Sra. Cullen?"

"Olá, Dr. Atera".

"Por favor, estamos fora da classe, você pode me chamar de Quil eu tenho certeza que vamos interagir de uma forma mais pessoal com este novo rumo dos acontecimentos.". Ele se virou para a garota que estava nos encarando. "Irina, eu vejo que você conheceu a nova esposa do Dr. Cullen?"

"E -esposa?" ela gaguejou e eu sorri alegremente para ela.

"Sim, nós nos casamos neste verão." Voltei-me para Quil. "Chame-me de Bella, todo mundo o faz."

"Nem todo mundo," Edward corrigiu deslizando os seus braços ao redor da minha cintura. Eu me recostei contra ele e inclinei a cabeça para sorrir em saudação. "Olá, Isabella" Ele disse e deixou cair um rápido beijo nos meus lábios. "Você teve um bom dia?"

"Eu tive, obrigada. Como foi o seu?"

"A confusão habitual de primeiro dia e de horários misturados e estudantes implorando para serem adicionados às minhas listas já completas. Fazendo as rondas para atender a outra faculdade, eu vejo?" Ele acenou para Quil.

"Oh, não" Quil interrompeu. "Bella é aluna da minha turma de Introdução. Bela protegida que você tem."

Corei e senti a risada de Edward. "Ela definitivamente vai mantê-lo em seu pé. Isabella sempre teve um talento especial para a arquitetura. Irina, você precisa de alguma coisa?"

"Não, senhor." Ela murmurou e correu na direção oposta.

"Bem, eu deveria ir," Quil disse e sorriu para mim mais uma vez. "Bella, deixe-me saber se você ficar muito entediada em sala de aula. Tenho certeza de que poderia tomar providências para você pular alguns cursos."

"Eu agradeço a oferta, mas eu não quero nenhum tratamento especial. Vai ser bom para ter certeza que tenho uma base firme para construir."

"Tudo bem. Parabéns para vocês dois." Ele balançou a cabeça ligeiramente. "Edward, o que posso dizer? Você nunca faz o esperado, mas estou feliz que você finalmente encontrou alguém."

"Obrigado, Quil. Vejo você mais tarde." Nós dois acenamos enquanto ele dirigiu-se pelo corredor e, em seguida, entrou em seu escritório. Eu tinha estado lá uma ou duas vezes antes, mas desta vez senti um pouco mais especial. Sorri quando, de fato, observei que havia um novo porta-retratos em sua mesa e eu me virei para ver o que estava lá dentro.

Era uma foto minha de um piquenique que tínhamos ido ao Jardim Botânico de Bellevue em um dia particularmente ensolarado em agosto. Edward havia fechado em meu rosto com a luz fluindo através dele e com destaque para o vermelho no meu cabelo. Lembro-me de rir de algo que ele disse e foi quando ele tirou a foto. Geralmente eu odiava fotos de mim mesma, mas eu realmente parecia muito bem com meu sorriso despreocupado e cabeça inclinada para trás ligeiramente.

"Eu amo essa foto sua, baby. Você está tão linda sem esforço." Edward disse e mudou o meu cabelo de um ombro para pressionar os lábios contra meu pescoço. Eu cantarolava e ele relaxou.

"Obrigada." Eu sussurrei, completamente em paz para o momento.

"Eu só preciso enviar um e-mail rápido e podemos ir para casa. Parece bom?"

"É claro." Ele deslizou atrás de sua mesa e começou a escrever enquanto eu li os diferentes livros de arquitetura em suas prateleiras. "Edward, você se importa se eu roubar um ou dois desses?"

"O que é meu é seu, minha querida esposa" Ele brincou e eu sorri. Peguei três que me chamaram a atenção e me virei para encontrar Edward se aproximando de mim. Ele emaranhou uma mão em meus cabelos e me beijou profundamente. Eu levantei na ponta dos pés para me apoiar nele e continuar a dança entre nossas bocas.

"Edward, você tem as listas finais de suas aulas para que eu possa..." Nós dois nos afastamos para olhar para sua porta. Havia uma menina de olhar escancarado e queixo caído para nós. Ela piscou por um momento antes de ficar vermelha e gaguejar incoerentemente.

"Lauren", Edward disse com uma voz de bom senso. Corri meus olhos sobre a garota que supostamente tinha uma missão de foder meu marido antes que o ano letivo acabasse e não me impressionei. Ela poderia ter sido bonita, exceto pelo excesso de trabalho no cabelo marrom que estava loiro branqueado e em uma confusão de crespos, em sua maquiagem carregada, e estava vestida com uma saia curta com um botão baixo e uma camisa de um tamanho muito pequeno e mantida unida por três botões.

"Eu não acredito que tenha ouvido você bater ou lhe dei permissão para me chamar pelo meu nome." Ele pegou os livros que eu estava segurando e os colocou sobre a mesa antes de se voltar para ela. "Agora, em que posso ajudá-la?"

"Desculpe, Dr. Cullen . Era apenas ... hum , você tem as listas finais para que eu possa adicioná-las para o sistema de classificação?" ela murmurou e olhou descaradamente para mim. "Desculpe-me, quem é você?" ela grotescamente deixou escapar.

"Isabella é minha mulher" Edward rebateu.

Lauren deu um pequeno começo em suas palavras. "Esposa?" Sua expressão e voz ficaram incrédulas.

"Isso está correto. Eu já lhe enviei as listas. Teremos alguma coisa hoje à noite?"

"Não, senhor." Lauren se virou para sair, mas Edward a parou.

"Lauren, você também pode querer repensar seu guarda-roupa. Você não tem que usar traje de negócios, mas você deve se lembrar que você não está em um bar ou clube."

Ela virou a cor de um tomate de novo e disse algo incoerente antes de cambalear para fora de seu escritório.

"Então essa é a sua Professora Assistente, Lauren?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, como você sabia que ela era minha PA?"

"Ouvi Irina e algumas outras meninas no departamento discutindo você. Elas disseram que ela tinha uma meta de dormir com você até o fim do ano."

Edward riu alto. "Ela é delirante. Mesmo se eu não tivesse você, eu não iria tocá-la por todo o dinheiro do mundo. Vamos bonita, vamos para casa."

* * *

Uma semana depois, eu caminhava com Tori para o café depois da nossa classe, enquanto discutimos a palestra. Nós pegamos a mesma mesa que antes e me acomodei em meu assento.

"Ei, eu vou acertar o das senhoras*. Essa época do mês, sempre divertida." Tori caminhou em direção à parte de trás, onde se localizavam os banheiros. Eu balancei a cabeça em consideração, eu estava esperando a minha em...

_*Expressão usada para dizer que esta ou vai menstruar._

"Oh, merda!" Eu sussurrei e sentei-me estupefata até que ela voltasse.

Tori estendeu a mão e estalou os dedos na frente do meu rosto. "Bella! Terra para Bella! O que aconteceu com você, menina? A deixo por dois minutos e você está praticamente em coma quando eu volto ."

Engoli em seco e falei, não tendo certeza se para ela ou para mim mesma. "Eu não tive meu período por seis semanas... Eu estou grávida."

* * *

**N/Paulinha: postando antes pq merecem depois desse montes de coments**

**Eita final tenso em**

**Proximo semana que vem ;)**


	5. Double Down - 4

_Traduzido por Bruna El Mazi_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Johana_

**Capítulo 4**

"Cristo em um biscoito, Bella! Você não faz nada pela metade, não é?" Tori exclamou.

Eu dei-lhe um sorriso fraco e me forcei a respirar profundamente. Dentro. Fora. Dentro. Fora.

"B, você vai ficar bem?" Ela me olhou com preocupação.

"É..." Eu guinchei. "Eu... eu estou um pouco chocada. Só isso."

"Bem, o que você vai fazer?" Ela perguntou suavemente.

"Fazer. O que você quer dizer?" Sentei-me bruscamente.

"Você e Edward falaram sobre ter filhos? Como é que ele vai se sentir sobre isso? Como você se sente sobre isso?"

Meu coração começou a galopar. Nós nunca tínhamos tocado no assunto de filhos, não antes de nos casarmos ou depois. Ele já tinha quarenta anos, já tinha criado uma criança, e só tinha sido casado por dois meses. Como ele reagiria a esta notícia?

"Eu não sei. Nunca discutimos ter um bebê. Isso é loucura. Eu não posso nem dizer com certeza que estou grávida. Pode haver outras razões, para eu estar atrasada. Estresse de começar a faculdade ou algo assim...".

"Vocês dois não usam proteção?" Tori sussurrou incrédula.

"Nós usamos!" Eu assobiei. "Quero dizer, nós não usamos preservativos desde o início, mas eu estou tomando a pílula. Estou religiosa sobre tomá-la."

Ela bufou. "Não seria a primeira vez que alguém fica grávida enquanto está em controle de natalidade."

Eu me levantei e peguei minha bolsa, grata que eu tivesse que trabalhar na livraria naquela tarde e vim com meu carro. "Eu tenho que ir. Eu vou falar com você mais tarde, ok?"

"Claro, mas você está bem?"

"Sim, eu estou bem. Eu só preciso pensar... fazer xixi em uma vara... qualquer coisa." Eu ri nervosamente.

Tori se aproximou e me abraçou apertado. "Chame-me se você precisar de mim, B.".

Eu balancei a cabeça e desviei para fora do café. Liguei para o meu chefe e pedi para ser liberada antes de ir a uma farmácia e depois para casa.

* * *

Após os dois minutos mais longos da minha vida, eu levantei o teste trêmula, o resultado de cabeça para baixo. Deixei escapar um suspiro alto e fechei os olhos por um momento. Se fosse positivo, como eu me sentiria? Quer dizer, eu tinha acabado de fazer dezenove anos por Cristo. Eu não conseguia nem legalmente beber, mas eu estava indo ser uma mãe? Eu já era uma aberração entre os meus colegas, não só por ser casada, mas por ser casada com um homem de quarenta anos de idade. Eu estava realmente indo brincar de ter um bebê na mistura? Será que eu mesma seria uma boa mãe com esta idade?

O que Edward vai pensar? Meu estômago embrulhou. Se eu realmente estivesse grávida e Edward não quisesse ter um bebê, o que isso significaria para nós? Para o bebê?

Tentei imaginá-lo segurando o bebê em seus braços e meu coração bateu de forma desigual com o pensamento. Será que eu ainda estarei por perto para ver minha visão? Minha mãe teve uma hemorragia e morreu ao me dar a luz. E se o mesmo acontecesse comigo? De repente, o medo bombeou através de minhas veias.

"Isabella, você está bem? O que você está fazendo em casa? Achei que você estava trabalhando." Edward estava ao lado da cama, assustado ao me encontrar no banheiro. Ele caminhou em minha direção rapidamente e eu percebi que estava quase hiperventilando sentada na tampa do sanitário. Eu instintivamente agarrei o teste de gravidez e o coloquei sob meu pé antes que ele pudesse ver.

Edward se ajoelhou na minha frente. "Baby, o que está acontecendo?" Ele perguntou preocupado, colocando meu rosto em suas mãos. Ele roçou os polegares ao longo de meu rosto para enxugar a umidade do meu choro. "Fale comigo, amor."

"Edward, eu..." Minha voz estava rouca enquanto eu tentava falar. "Nós nunca, hum, é que, como você se sente sobre as crianças?"

Ele franziu o cenho. "Crianças? Eu gosto delas, mas o que isso tem a ver com alguma coisa?"

"Eu percebi esta tarde, que eu não tive meu período em seis semanas. Estou atrasada."

Ele engoliu em voz alta e, em seguida, ficou em silêncio por um momento. "Como você está se sentindo com isso, linda? Você parecia extremamente chateada quando entrei aqui dentro"

Eu balancei a cabeça e apertei minha cabeça contra seu peito. "Eu só estou um pouco sobrecarregada e com muito medo, também."

"Medo?" Ele gentilmente perguntou quando eu caí em silêncio.

"Sim, eu não sei nada sobre ser uma mãe ou como você se sente sobre ter um bebê."

"Você seria a melhor mãe, Isabella, não importa que idade você tenha. Você instintivamente ama e é carinhosa com aqueles ao seu redor, e você é ferozmente protetora , também." Ele trocou os braços para me abraçar . "Por favor, não se preocupe, eu vou estar com você. Você não estará sozinha."

"E se você acabar sozinho?" Perguntei em lágrimas.

Senti Edward enrijecer. "Eu não entendo o que você está dizendo, Isabella."

"Quero dizer, que se o que minha mãe passou... acontecer comigo ? Ela morreu ao dar à luz a mim. Pelo menos ela e meu pai tinham oito anos juntos antes de me ter. Nós só tivemos dois meses !" Eu soluçava.

Ele me segurou mais apertado e deu um beijo no topo da minha cabeça. "Shh , querida. Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você . Se você realmente estiver grávida , vamos ter certeza de ter o melhor médico e cuidado possível. As coisas mudaram desde então." Virei à cabeça para o canto de seu pescoço e ombro e tentei deixar suas palavras me acalmarem . "Eu não vou te perder."

"Nós não planejamos isso, Edward. Eu só comecei a escola e nós estamos recém-casados. Como é que um bebê vai caber em tudo isso? Você já tem quarenta anos e uma filha crescida! Tenho certeza de que você não quer começar tudo de novo" Eu reclamei .

"Isabella, a melhor pergunta é como você se sente sobre ter um bebê. Você está com dezenove anos e ainda tem muito tempo para fazer outras coisas antes de começar uma família. Nós não falamos sobre isso antes e eu acho que você tem que descobrir o que você quer."

Eu queria um bebê? Agora?

Minha mão inconscientemente se deslocou para meu abdômen. Sim. Pode não ter sido planejado ou no tempo ideal, mas eu nunca poderia não querer um pedaço de Edward e meu misturados.

Nervosa, eu levantei minha cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos. "Eu quero ter um bebê. Isso não precisa ser neste minuto, mas eventualmente... em algum momento eu quero. Com você."

"Você tem certeza, Isabella? Tudo bem se você não quiser." Ele franziu o cenho enquanto estudava minha expressão.

"Eu tenho certeza. Quero ter um bebê junto com você. Agora ou daqui a dez anos, mas sim, eu tenho certeza."

Ele ergueu um canto dos lábios ligeiramente. "Bem, então. Acho que devemos começar por ver o que esse teste diz."

Segurei o palito com a palma da mão suada. Não havia escapado do meu conhecimento que Edward não respondeu como ele se sente sobre ter um bebê. Torci o palito e olhei para baixo.

Um soluço estrangulado deixou-me e os meus olhos ardiam enquanto eu olhava para o pequeno sinal de positivo rosa. Eu recolhi minhas lágrimas. Eu estava grávida. Excitação e nervosismo vibraram através de mim. Seria um menino ou uma menina? Que cor de cabelo e olhos que o bebê teria? Deus, eu esperava que ele tivesse a cor do cabelo de Edward. A cor de cobre polido era absolutamente linda, e eu adoraria ver que o nosso filho teria a mesma.

Eu o levantei lentamente. "É positivo" Eu sussurrei.

Os olhos de Edward travaram no resultado do palito e no sinal de positivo lá. Por um momento longo, sem fôlego, ele não se mexeu nem disse nada. Então, o meu sorriso torto favorito se espalhou pelo seu rosto e seus olhos se iluminaram.

"Nós vamos ter um bebê?"

Mordi o lábio inferior e assenti com a cabeça suavemente. "Sim, nós teremos."

De repente, ele me pegou em seus braços e nos girou ao redor. Eu lancei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e agarrei-o firmemente. "Nós vamos ter um bebê!" Ele gritou.

Eu ri alto, absurdamente aliviada que ele queria essa criança, tanto quanto eu queria. Eu poderia ter ficado com medo na minha mente sobre o parto e ser mãe, mas eu confiava que Edward estaria comigo a cada passo do caminho. Ele virou a cabeça e capturou meus lábios com os dele. Foi um beijo que me fez sentir todo o caminho até os dedos dos pés, mas não de uma forma aquecida, cheia de luxúria. Este foi um beijo que significou compartilhar a alegria e o amor que fluía através de dois nós. Era felicidade e emoção e adoração.

Edward me colocou de volta nos meus pés e caiu de joelhos antes de levantar minha camisa para cima. Ele pressionou os lábios ao meu plano estômago e colocou uma mão lá. "Olá, aí dentro. Eu sou seu pai. Sei que não vai me ver por um bom tempo, mas eu estou tão animado para conhecê-lo. Você é o bebê mais sortudo do mundo, porque sua mãe é a mulher mais incrível e ela vai ser a melhor mãe do mundo. E eu farei tudo o que puder para garantir que você e ela sempre estejam felizes." Ele beijou minha barriga novamente antes de se voltar para cima.

Por esse ponto eu estava uma bagunça chorando, completamente vencida pelas emoções. Ele me pegou pela mão e levou-nos para a cama. Eu estabeleci-me contra ele, abrigada em segurança em seus braços e suspirei contente, finalmente, não mais chorando. Senti Edward colocando um beijo no topo da minha cabeça.

"Eu sempre quis ter mais filhos. Mas eu não queria tê-los com a mulher errada novamente, e eu não tinha certeza se era algo que iria acontecer para nós." Ele me apertou gentilmente. "Você é tudo para mim, Isabella. Você fez absolutamente todos os sonhos que eu já tive se tornarem realidade e não tenho ideia de como pagar a sua generosidade e amor. Eu amo Alice mais do que a minha própria vida, mas eu sabia que não era certo com Rosalie. Ela não era para mim. Você é, e agora temos essa nova vidinha crescendo dentro de você que criaremos juntos. Eu não poderia estar mais feliz."

Eu comecei a chorar novamente e fiquei um pouco irritada comigo mesma. Eu só queria compartilhar esse momento com Edward e ser feliz juntos, mas aqui estava eu vazando como uma torneira. "Por que diabos eu de repente estou estupidamente uma loucura emocional?"

"Bem, você está grávida. Hormônios podem fazer todos os tipos de coisas selvagens para você agora."

"Mas eu só descobri! Isto pode não ser normal", argumentei.

Eu senti a risada de Edward. "Exatamente. Você acaba de descobrir e mesmo que você não tenha sido afetada antes agora seu corpo já está mudando e tudo pode causar uma reação." Ele colocou meu cabelo atrás da orelha. "Não há problema em sentir-se oprimida, Isabella. Eu não posso mentir e dizer que não há uma parte de mim que não está nervoso." Sua mão caiu sobre meu abdômen. "Mas este bebê é uma bênção. Nós estávamos supostos a fazer esta pequena vida juntos."

Eu torci e montei em seu colo. "Você realmente quer dizer isso?"

"Absolutamente", ele sorriu. "Deus, eu teria um milhão de bebês com você se eu não estivesse tão velho".

"Você não é tão velho," Eu adverti. "Além disso, nos dias de hoje é provavelmente mais comum ter filhos mais perto de sua idade do que da minha." Inclinei-me e beijei-o suavemente. "Eu terei mais com você", eu sussurrei. "Eu não sei sobre um milhão, mas dois ou três soa muito bom para mim."

"Sério?"

Eu balancei a cabeça para ele. "Desde que seja seguro, eu adoraria ter vários bebês com o seu cabelo e seus olhos." Meu sorriso ficou perverso. "Pense em toda a diversão que poderia ser fazê-los. Prática. Além disso, não podemos esquecer sobre a prática entre cada um. Não gostaria de ficar enferrujada."

Ele cantarolava em acordo e capturou meus lábios com os dele.

* * *

Cinco semanas mais tarde, a minha aula de arquitetura foi fora, conhecemos o local de construção para a novo Hospital da Universidade de Washington. Era apenas a poucos quarteirões do hospital atual e vimos duas das quatro novas torres com doze níveis operacionais. Minha turma foi dividida em grupos menores para os passeios e minha seção estava atualmente reunida em um dos portões principais para uma orientação antes de ir para dentro, Edward tinha me trazido em vários locais ao longo dos anos, então eu estava bem familiarizada com as regras.

Depois de ter tido vários ataques de enjoo matinal, o que era um completo termo impróprio e parecia bater em um dado momento, eu estava mais focada em controlar a náusea rolando através de mim. Eu desejava que estivéssemos no campus em vez de aqui, então eu poderia ter ido para a soneca no sofá de couro macio amanteigado no escritório de Edward. Era o meu novo local favorito para estar, e muitas vezes ele me encontrou dormindo sobre ele entre as minhas aulas.

Eu sorri palidamente para Seth, o capataz que havia trabalhado com Edward por vários anos, e coloquei um biscoito em minha boca, na tentativa de resolver o meu estômago. Às vezes um pouco de comida ajuda, outras vezes não fazia diferença alguma. Por fim, foram entregues capacetes e nos levaram para dentro para começar a excursão.

Fiz algumas anotações rápidas enquanto caminhávamos e desejei a Deus que entrássemos em áreas mais acabadas onde poderia haver um banheiro. Eu fiz uma careta quando meu estômago revirou e levemente coloquei uma mão no meu abdômen. Mesmo que eu tivesse apenas 11 semanas, minha calça tinha ficado apertada e eu precisava de uma daquelas cintas desenhadas para parecer que eu estava vestindo uma camisola ou regata por baixo de minhas camisas, mantendo a calça desabotoada. Não era atraente, mas era muitíssimo mais confortável.

Edward já estava lá, fazendo suas rondas normais para verificar como as coisas estavam progredindo, ele cumprimentou o nosso grupo no meio do caminho. O notei olhando minha postura e assenti levemente para que ele soubesse que eu estava bem... Por agora. Depois que terminamos no local, estávamos indo para ver a minha obstetra/ ginecologista para a minha primeira consulta de pré-natal. Eu estava realmente animada para ouvir o batimento cardíaco do bebê pela primeira vez.

Era como se ele estivesse dando um breve resumo de um raio de pura tensão, quando o ponto de não retorno me bateu e eu freneticamente procurei um lugar para lançar meus biscoitos , por assim dizer . Corri para uma lata de lixo que eu vi ao lado e agradeci a Deus por ter tido a clarividência de puxar meu cabelo para trás em um rabo de cavalo baixo.** Após vomitar os biscoitos **que eu me forcei a comer, eu me tornei ciente do fato de que Edward estava lentamente esfregando círculos suaves nas minhas costas e senti os olhos de meus colegas de classe sobre nós.

Foda-me de lado.

Na verdade, essa ideia era muito atraente para mim no momento. Malditos hormônios estranhos da gravidez. Eu tenho tesão em tais momentos inconvenientes.

"Ugh , você fez isso comigo", eu gemi e olhei quando os lábios de Edward se contorceram para cima. "Não! Não se atreva a sorrir, seu bastardo presunçoso."

Edward riu e deu de ombros. "É verdade, no entanto. Que eu fiz." Ele balançou as sobrancelhas para mim e eu bati de brincadeira nele.

"Leve-me para um banheiro funcionando, por favor. Eu preciso escovar os dentes." Infelizmente, eu tinha vomitado tempo suficiente e inesperadamente eu tinha começado a levar uma escova de dente comigo.

Ele se inclinou e apertou os lábios na minha testa. "Por aqui, baby." Edward me ajudou a levantar e me virei para ver todos os outros com expressões variando de pasmos para desgostosos para confusos.

"Oh, parem com isso de boca aberta. Estou grávida e ele é meu marido." Revirei os olhos e deslizei a mão em Edward. Aquele pequeno anúncio trouxe um lote de novos olhares e um baixo ruído de murmúrios, comentários críticos.

"Isabella está se sentindo um pouco mal, esta manhã, como você pode ver" Edward disse calmamente a Quil. "Eu não acho que eu sou necessário para o resto da excursão, se você não se importar. Posso lhe assegurar que Isabella foi a vários locais anteriormente e tem o conhecimento para todas as perguntas que possam surgir em um exame."

"Claro. Sinta-se melhor, Bella", ele respondeu.

Encolhi os ombros. "Dê-me mais algumas semanas e eu vou, eu espero."

* * *

Pouco tempo depois eu me vi usando um frágil vestido do hospital, uma grande cortina de papel em meus joelhos e meus pés em estribos com uma varinha de ultrassom empurrando em minha vagina. Realmente vale a pena para ver o amendoim em forma de borrão pequenino na tela na minha frente. Eu tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto e eu apertando a mão de Edward. Ele suspirou e descansou a cabeça contra a minha.

"Olhe para isso, querida. Você está indo tão bem crescendo e protegendo o nosso pequeno feijão." Tudo o que eu podia fazer era fungar e esticar o meu sorriso mais largo.

"Você vê aquele pequeno ponto pulsante?" Dra. Young perguntou e apontou.

"Mhmm" murmurei, com meus olhos ainda colados à vista na minha frente.

"Isso é o coração pulsante do bebê. É muito bom, podemos ver isso. Chances de aborto caíram por cerca de cinco por cento, se somos capazes de visualizá-lo."

Uma enorme onda de ar deixou meus pulmões num trêmulo bufar. Eu estava prestes a falar quando a pequena mancha de repente pareceu dar uma pequena manobra. "Oh!" Eu chiei. "Edward, você viu isso? Moveu-se!"

Ele riu suavemente. "Claro que sim". Ele beijou minha testa e moveu nossas mãos unidas sobre o meu abdômen. "Amo você, Isabella."

"Eu te amo", eu respondi.

"Nós amamos você, também, pequeno feijão" Ele disse ao meu estômago e meu coração derreteu. Ele era estupidamente perfeito.

Dra. Young removeu a varinha de dentro de mim e deu-nos várias fotos que ela tinha imprimido do ultrassom. Então, ela começou a ter um histórico médico muito completo para nós dois.

"A mãe de Isabella morreu dando à luz a ela. Eu me recuso a deixar isso acontecer com ela."

Ela virou os olhos bruscamente para mim. "Eu sinto muito. O que aconteceu?"

"Ela teve uma hemorragia durante o parto e não puderam parar o sangramento. Eu realmente não sei muito mais, além disso. Meu pai sempre disse que não havia nada de errado durante a gravidez."

Dra. Young assentiu e escreveu algumas notas. "Quantos anos ela tinha?"

"Vinte e seis."

"Você era a sua primeira gravidez?"

"Eu acho que eu era. Meu pai sempre foi um pouco vago sobre isso. Ele não gosta de falar sobre a minha mãe."

"Tudo bem. Não se preocupe, a hemorragia é muito menos comum nos dias de hoje e há muito mais que podemos fazer se ela se torna uma preocupação. Também não há muito para dar confirmação já que não há uma ligação genética para isso."

"Sério?" Eu perguntei com ansiedade.

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça tranquilizadora. "Realmente. Vamos ficar de olho em você, mas eu não vejo nenhuma razão para acreditar que você teria qualquer coisa, que não seja uma gravidez normal e saudável."

* * *

Quando a semana antes das férias de Ação de Graças chegou, eu tinha finalmente conseguido passar por toda a náusea e vômito e ficava diretamente vivendo na cidade do tesão. Eu tinha acabado de terminar o meu último exame final do trimestre e estava tão fodidamente excitada que eu estava praticamente correndo para o escritório de Edward. Meu último teste foi para a minha Classe de Introdução à Arquitetura e enquanto eu estava fazendo, tudo que eu podia focar era em Edward me ajudando e como cada vez que eu respondia corretamente tirava uma peça da sua ou da minha roupa. Uma vez nus todas as apostas estavam fora e caralho eu saltei sobre seu colo até que ele me fez vir três vezes. E agora eu estava aqui, menos de vinte e quatro horas depois, sentindo-me com uma puta fome implorando por uma boa trepada.

De repente, eu parei no meu caminho com a visão de uma figura familiar. "Jasper?"

"Oh, hey , Bella ." Ele sorriu timidamente para mim. Inclinei a cabeça, observando a bonita, menina latino-americana que estava de mãos dadas com ele. Eu retirei minha cara de vadia e nivelei meu olhar sobre ele. "Ah, essa é Maria . Maria , esta é Bella . Bella e eu fomos para a escola juntos."

Que porra é essa? Enquanto o que ele disse era verdade, nós só saímos juntos por causa de Alice. E por que diabos ele estava segurando a mão desta garota?

"Então, você viu Alice ultimamente?" Eu perguntei incisivamente, não me importando com o desconforto óbvio.

"Não... Ela fez a escolha de ficar na Califórnia, até quem sabe quando. Nós não conversamos há muito tempo. Acho que vocês também não, né?"

"Na verdade não, ela ainda está apenas um pouco chateada comigo." Eu distraidamente esfreguei minha barriga e chamei a sua atenção para ela. Como sendo apenas de 19 semanas, minha barriga não era enorme, por enquanto, mas era perceptível se você estivesse procurando.

"Puta merda, quem te engravidou?" Jasper exclamou.

"Isso seria Edward, meu marido. Lembra-se, idiota?" Revirei os olhos para o olhar que Maria me deu. Como se eu me importasse com o que ela ou Jasper pensam de mim.

"Porra, vocês dois realmente se casaram? Eu meio que pensei que vocês dois iriam obter uma anulação ou divórcio ou algo assim."

"Não, idiota. Nós realmente nos amamos. Nenhum de nós disse os votos sem realmente sentir eles. Se tivéssemos nos casado só para infernizar, por que teríamos dito a alguém? Especialmente Alice. Deus, ela está muito melhor sem você".

"Hey, foda-se, Bella! Você é a única que está com um cara velho com crise de meia- idade."

"Não, obrigada. Prefiro foder meu marido. Ele é um homem de verdade e sabe como satisfazer uma mulher. Pena que Alice não poderia dizer o mesmo para você."

Eu me afastei, determinada a não permitir que Jasper impedisse meu propósito original. Ver sua cabeça com seus cabelos loiros difusos novamente poderia ter me irritado, mas eu ainda era impulsionada por hormônios, a senhora tesão, grávida em uma missão para transar.

* * *

"Por favor, esteja lá. Favor esteja lá" Orei baixinho enquanto eu acabava o meu caminho pelos corredores até o escritório de Edward. Eu não estava inteiramente certa quando suas finais estavam sendo realizadas e não podia contar com que ele estaria lá para me atender. Não que isso me impediria. Não teria sido a primeira vez que eu me tocaria em seu sofá enquanto estava cercada por suas coisas e seu cheiro.

Eu não me incomodei em bater à sua porta e avancei pelo meio da sala, aliviada como o inferno quando eu vi meu marido sexy, lindo, e oh tão sexualmente qualificado trabalhando em sua mesa. Ele me deu um olhar assustado quando eu bati a porta e virei à trava.

"Coma-me" Eu implorei. Eu não conseguia imaginar quão selvagem e desenfreada devo ter parecido, porque os olhos de Edward se arregalaram quando ele me olhou. Notei como ele permanecia olhando para os meus seios que estavam arfando de minha respiração ofegante e foi pego quando tentava ajustar-se maliciosamente.

Eu sorri diabolicamente. Te peguei baby.

"Umm ... o quê?" ele disse em uma voz atordoada .

Andei em direção a sua mesa, lançando roupas enquanto eu ia. "Me. Coma.". Arranquei fora meus sapatos, seguido de meu suéter. "Vá para baixo de mim." Adeus feia, mas fácil de entrar e sair calça de maternidade. Eu deslizei minhas mãos até cobrir os meus peitos cobertos de renda preta e estremeci quando meus dedos roçaram os meus mamilos dolorosamente duros. "Me foda com sua língua." Eu escorreguei entre Edward e sua mesa enquanto o observava com muita atenção. Meus dedos empurraram minha calcinha harmoniosamente sobre meus quadris e para baixo para o chão. "Ponha a boca na minha vagina e me faça vir." Eu pulei em cima de sua mesa e me inclinei para trás em meus cotovelos. "Por favor, Edward."

De repente, sua cabeça se enterrou entre as minhas coxas e eu mordi com tanta força o meu lábio que tirei sangue para não gritar. Ele enfiou a língua dentro de mim várias vezes, literalmente me fodendo com ela. Eu empurrei meus quadris para cima e bati meu punho sobre a mesa, com o formigamento elétrico comprimindo pelo meu corpo. Ele me segurou com uma das mãos e, com os dedos da outra brincou e esfregou meu clitóris. Em seguida, ele mudou a sua língua e as posições dos dedos e eu juro que ouvi os anjos cantando seus louvores. Senti-me apertar para baixo quando ele dobrou os dedos dentro de mim com o meu orgasmo puxando para baixo em mim. Edward jogou a ponta de sua língua em meu ponto inchado enquanto sugava forte a tensão que havia se construído com tanta força estalou e o prazer pulsava em minhas veias.

"Edward" Eu gemi quando ele se levantou e deslizou seu pênis profundamente dentro de mim. Eu o amava ainda mais por não me tratar como se eu fosse feita de vidro, simplesmente porque eu estava grávida. Haviam algumas posições que eram agora excluídas devido a colisão com a barriga da gravidez em crescimento, porém esta parecia funcionar bem demaiiiiiis para mim. Eu sentia falta da sensação de seu peso pressionando em mim enquanto fazíamos amor, mas era difícil encontrar razão para reclamar quando ele estava se movendo dentro de mim com tanta intensidade, era sensualmente satisfatório.

Coelhos Santos, mas Edward era um mestre aficionado em bucetas. Ele sabia exatamente como e onde me tocar me levando então eu estava pendurada na borda e completamente à sua mercê. Eu gemia delirantemente e ele enroscou seus dedos nos meus, enquanto ele continuava a meter em mim. Seu olhar segurou o meu próprio e eu deixei-me afogar em suas profundezas de esmeralda.

"É disso que você precisava Isabella? Meu pau enterrado dentro de seu corpo quente e apertado é? Seu gosto na minha língua e você revestindo meu pau?"

"Sim, foda sim!" Jesus, eu amo quando ele fala sujo. Isso totalmente leva-me para fora da porra da minha mente e ele sabia disso.

"Eu quero sentir você vir, baby. Deixe-me sentir sua boceta doce chupando meu pau."

Deixei escapar um grito estrangulado e fiz absolutamente o que ele pediu. Eu vim tão forte. Eu o senti empurrar em mim profundamente e ouvi sua profunda maldição enquanto ele pulsava dentro de mim.

Edward ainda ficou por um momento e, em seguida, delicadamente reuniu-me em seus braços. "Sente-se melhor, amor?" Ele perguntou depois de me beijar suavemente.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para sua expressão presunçosa. "Sim, eu estou. Obrigada.

" Eu disse e nós dois rimos. "Vamos lá. Vou te dar o passeio de carro para casa para descansar antes de arrastá-lo para cima, assim você pode parafusar meus miolos de novo."

"Sim, senhora." Ele respondeu com um sorriso.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Ultimo cap nesse o ano**

**O proximo só em janeiro agora kkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Mas em janeiro tem fic nova tb \o/**

**Então vamos comentar muitoooooooo pra animar a autora \o/**


	6. Double Down - 5

_Traduzido por Bruna El Mazi_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado Por Joahna_

**_Capítulo Cinco_**

Na manhã do Dia de Ação de Graças, Edward estava fora para uma excursão, enquanto eu me ocupava na cozinha preparando o jantar e colocando o peru no forno. Estávamos à espera de meu pai, além de Tori e seu irmão. Já que a família de Tori morava do outro lado do país, e que ela tinha optado por não voar de volta até o Natal, convidei-os a passar o feriado com a gente. Edward tentou convencer Alice a se juntar ao nosso grupo , mas ela ainda estava hesitante em me ver. Ela esteve recentemente em Seattle , mas ainda não tinha visto Edward cara a cara. Eles deveriam se encontrar para almoçar na próxima semana.

Eu não podia mentir e dizer que não doeu, porque realmente doeu. Eu chorei enquanto Edward tentava me tranquilizar que tudo ficaria bem no final. Ele acreditava que ela estava vindo lentamente ao redor e tinha começado mesmo a se envolver em uma conversa sobre mim, e nosso relacionamento. Eu ainda me sentia terrível sobre o fato de que esta seria a primeira Ação de Graças que ele passaria sem Alice. Eu sentia falta dela e eu sabia que Edward sentiu profundamente a perda de não ter sua filha fisicamente presente em sua vida. Eu tinha enviado um e-mail lhe pedindo para vir, mas ela não respondeu nada.

Afastei meus sentimentos negativos o melhor que pude para não estragar o nosso primeiro feriado juntos. Liguei meu iPod e comecei a trabalhar preparando o peru, misturando o recheio , descasquei as batatas Yukon para serem cozidas e amassadas , juntamente com as batatas-doces que eu estava preparando para fazer pão. Eu terminei minha abóbora e a torta de noz-pecan na noite anterior, para que a sobremesa ficasse completa. Eu só tinha que me concentrar nos principais pratos e acompanhamentos.

Enquanto eu cantava junto com a música, eu sorri quando eu senti o bebê chutar. Eu estava tão surpresa ao sentir o pequeno tum-tum -tum a primeira vez que isso aconteceu , mas agora o nosso pequeno feijão estava ficando forte o suficiente e Edward finalmente poderia sentir os movimentos. Tínhamos feito o ultra-som alguns dias antes e então havia um envelope selado com o sexo do bebê queimando um buraco em nossa bancada de granito. O plano era abri-lo no jantar esta noite, então todos nós poderíamos descobrir juntos. Eu estava contando os minutos e morrendo de vontade de saber a resposta.

Visões de paredes cor de rosa com decalques de borboletas espalhadas duelaram com tinta verde pálida e dinossauros. Eu realmente não me importo de uma forma ou de outra sobre o bebê ser um menino ou uma menina, mas eu esperava que pelo amor de Edward teríamos um menino. Eu sabia que ele adorava levantar Alice e ter uma menina para dote, mas eu suspeitava que ele realmente queria um menino desta vez. Eu já podia imaginar Edward ensinando seu pequeno mini-ele como atirar uma bola e construir fortes na sala de estar.

Um chute certeiro nas minhas costelas me trouxe de volta ao presente e eu balancei a cabeça para clarear meus pensamentos. Tongue Tied por Grouplove flutuou para fora dos alto-falantes e eu comecei a dançar um pouco a música enquanto cortava o aipo. Eu ouvi a porta abrir, quando eu entrei no verso feminino da canção.

Um, dois , três, quatro

Não me deixe língua amarrada

Vamos ficar a noite toda

Sorri quando Edward caminhou e torceu um ruído de desgosto com a escolha de minha música. Eu escorreguei até ele e tentei levá-lo a se mover comigo.

Vou pegar alta real

Partido de descanso ; luta de almofadas

Meus olhos nos seus olhos

Como Peter Pan no céu

Ele simplesmente balançou a cabeça, mas eu podia sentir a evidência de seu prazer ao me ter balançando a bunda para cima dele.

Meu melhor amigo casa hoje à noite

Vamos bater as batidas até beddy -bye

Eu racho com a expressão de horror de Edward enquanto a música continua.

"O que você está ouvindo , Isabella ? Esta é uma porcaria completa."

"Grouplove! E eu gosto deles, muito obrigada." Eu sorri para ele e coloquei minhas mãos em meus quadris. "Como se você não estivesse obtendo nenhum prazer com o que aconteceu."

Ele me puxou para perto e passou os braços frouxamente em torno da minha cintura. "Gostei muito da sensação do corpo de minha esposa quente esfregando contra mim. Seu gosto pela música , no entanto, é menos do que desejável. Posso ver que alguma educação é necessária."

Eu ri quando ele mudou o meu iPod com o seu próprio e escolheu uma canção. Em seguida, quase caí rindo enquanto segurava meu estômago protetoramente quando a abertura forçada de Glória do Amor de Peter Cetera começou.

Enxugando as lágrimas dos meus olhos, eu me endireitei e olhei para Edward de braços cruzados fingindo um olhar de "eu- não- estou- divertido". "Baby , sua idade está mostrando e não é atraente" Disse-lhe com um sorriso e aceno de cabeça.

"Oh , não é?" Ele brincou de volta. "Eu quero que você saiba que esta canção não foi apenas indicada para o Globo de Ouro de Melhor Canção Original , mas também o Oscar de mesma categoria."

Eu bufei e revirei os olhos . "Como se isso fizesse com que seja melhor. Não que alguma outra banda também não tivesse ganho um monte de Grammys e no fim ela estava dublando o tempo todo?"

"Eu não posso acreditar que você acabou de comparar Peter Cetera com Milli Vanilli . E eles só ganharam um Grammy , que foi revogado."

"Uh -huh" Eu grunhi, convencida.

"Tudo bem, se isso não está ao seu gosto, talvez este será mais atraente." Ele se afastou de mim por um momento e eu ouvi Lovesong por The Cure começar a tocar.

Ele se virou e me recolheu em seus braços. Eu derreti em Edward e o deixei nos balançar ao som da música. "Esta é uma canção muito melhor. Muito romântica" Eu murmurei, sonhadora.

"Achei que você ia gostar ."

Quando senti o pincel de seus lábios ao longo do meu pescoço, eu virei minha cabeça na curva do seu e ele abaixou a cabeça para o meu. E fechei os olhos para deixar o sentimento do momento me levar .

"Oh , caramba . Eu não queria entrar nessa ... embora eu acho que poderia ser pior."

Meus olhos se abriram de surpresa e eu empurrei minha cabeça erguida. "Alice ! O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Sim, eu me deixei entrar. Esta ainda é minha casa, certo?" Sua voz tinha um toque de **sarcasmo, e **eu engoli. Ela, obviamente, não estava completamente pronta para fazer as pazes.

"Claro , eu estou tão feliz que você está aqui!" Edward respondeu com um largo sorriso e me virei.

"Nós dois estamos" Eu disse a ela com sinceridade e fui em sua direção.

Seu olhar se concentrou em minha barriga. "Puta merda, você está grávida." Ela franziu o rosto. "Foda-se, eu não acho que eu posso lidar com isso."

Eu vacilei em meus passos. "Você não sabia? Edward não te disse?" Olhei entre os dois e vi a resposta por escrito em seu rosto. Lágrimas encheram meus olhos. "Por que você não disse a ela, Edward?" Eu perguntei em voz baixa.

Alice riu sem alegria. "Sim, pai. Qual é, você está com vergonha de uma menina de 19 anos de idade com quem se casou por capricho em Vegas?"

"Isso é o suficiente, Mary Alice," Edward retrucou com voz severa. "Você sabe que não é verdade. Eu queria dizer-lhe pessoalmente. Sem segundas intenções."

"Desculpe-me, eu tenho que fazer xixi" Eu murmurei e corri para cima de modo que nenhum dos dois iria me ver chorar. Eu tranquei a porta do banheiro e sentei-me no banheiro, finalmente capaz de deixar minhas emoções soltas. Eu não sei há quanto tempo eu estava lá em cima e não conseguia me importar. Obviamente, eles estavam cientes que eu não precisava usar o banheiro. Ouvi gritos abafados por alguns minutos, mas estava mais focada em mim do que em tentar decifrar as palavras. Fiquei lá fungando e **soltava catarro **em todo o lugar.

Eu não entendia por que Edward não tinha contado a Alice. Eu estava na metade da minha gravidez e eles falam ao telefone pelo menos uma vez por semana, geralmente mais. Este bebê seria irmão de Alice se ela gostasse ou não, e isso deveria ter sido dito. Tão inacreditável como parecia ser, eu realmente queria que Alice e meu bebê tivessem um bom relacionamento. Eu sabia que não seria convencional e eles provavelmente não viveriam perto um do outro, independentemente, mas eu esperava que eles fossem amigos.

Uma batida suave na porta me assustou. "Isabella , por favor, deixe-me entrar" Edward implorou. Eu assoei meu nariz alto e arrastei-me até espirrar um pouco de água no meu rosto. "Baby, eu sinto muito ter te machucado. Por favor, abra a porta."

Puxei a porta de repente e Edward se assustou. Sua expressão se transformou em preocupação e pesar quando ele pegou minha aparência manchada, de olhos inchados. Ele me pegou em seus braços e nos estabeleceu na cama, enquanto sussurrava, "Eu sinto muito."

"Eu realmente não tive a intenção de ferir seus sentimentos, Isabella. Eu fiz uma grande merda. Eu deveria ter dito a Alice semanas atrás, mas eu queria ver a cara dela quando ela descobrisse a notícia. Eu, muito ingenuamente, tinha esperança de que ela poderia ser feliz por nós. Parece que eu superestimei a maturidade da minha filha".

"Edward, eu entendo que você queria ver sua cara, mas como você poderia pensar que seria de uma forma positiva? Ela não vai falar comigo por nada e quase não tolera você mencionar minha existência. Obviamente, Alice não ia estar sobre a lua sobre o nosso bebê."

"Acho que pensei que se pudesse ver o quão feliz você me fez e como estávamos animados para ter um bebê, ela poderia aceitar as circunstâncias. Se eu soubesse que ela ia estar aqui hoje, eu teria tentado atender mais cedo. Para prepará-la. Eu não quero que ela perturbe você. Não é saudável para você ou o feijão. Eu disse a ela , tudo lá embaixo. Eu não posso arriscar perder os dois e você também." Sua voz falhou e eu vi lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos.

"Oh, Edward!" Eu engasguei. Virei e então eu estava montando ele, passei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Ele me segurou com força em troca. "Eu sinto muito. Eu sei o quão difícil tem sido para você não ter o seu relacionamento com Alice."

"Vocês três são meu mundo, Isabella. Eu não posso imaginar minha vida sem qualquer um de vocês na mesma." Ele tocou uma mão sobre minha barriga. "E este pequeno que ainda não nasceu. Tanto quanto me doeu fazer, eu deixei Alice saber, em termos equivocados, que ela precisa ser educada com você em nossa casa, e se ela não pode fazer isso, então ela precisa ir embora."

"Como ela levou isso?"

"Não muito bem, mas eu também deixei bem claro o quanto eu queria que ela ficasse e tentasse consertar as coisas com você. Eu a quero de volta em nossas vidas tanto, Isabella."

"Eu sei que sim," eu o confortei. "Estou disposta a fazer o que puder para tornar isso possível. Sinto falta dela, também. Tanto".

Depois de mais alguns minutos aconchegados juntos, fizemos o nosso caminho de volta para baixo de mãos dadas. Alice estava cortando legumes na cozinha.

"Ei, Alice", eu disse suavemente.

Ela suspirou e virou-se para mim. "Hey". Ela correu os olhos sobre as minhas mãos unidas a de Edward. "Pai, eu posso ter um minuto para falar com Bella?"

Edward olhou para mim de soslaio. Suspirando um pouco, eu assenti. Eu não acho que isso seria muito, mas ela e eu precisávamos conversar. Edward apertou meus dedos antes de liberá-los e entrou na sala de estar.

"Alice, eu sei que isso é muito difícil para você. Eu não queria te magoar ou te trair. É que seu pai e eu temos esta conexão. Nós nunca poderíamos negá-la totalmente. Ele e eu nos amamos, sei que nossas idades não combinam e provavelmente enoja você que estamos juntos, mas não poderíamos lutar mais**.** Sinto muito." Eu respirei fundo e por fim fiz uma pausa. "Mas, ao mesmo tempo, você precisa pedir desculpas por ter nos tratado dessa maneira. Eu era sua melhor amiga há anos e você me cortou de sua vida completamente. Mesmo depois de começar a falar com Edward novamente, você se recusou a reconhecer que eu ainda vivo neste planeta. Isso não foi justo, Alice. Eu era uma boa amiga pra você e você jogou tudo fora" .

"Você está certa, eu extrapolei. Majoritariamente . Mas não posso negar que vocês dois estão felizes juntos. Meu estomago está revirando , vômito induz felicidade." Ela suspirou . "Eu sinto falta do meu pai... e minha melhor amiga. Eu não deveria ter expulsado você assim. Meu pai pode ter um ponto sobre como eu tenho agido, especialmente para você, e eu preciso superar isso. Eu sinto muito por ser uma vadia. vou tentar não ser uma no futuro."

Eu tropecei para frente e a abracei. "Eu sinto falta de você, também. Sei que as coisas não serão as mesmas de antes, mas espero que possamos começar de novo."

"Eu também. Quer dizer, eu não vou chamá-la de mãe ou qualquer coisa, mas poderia ser bem legal ter um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha."

Depois de um meio dia estranho e um meio dia divertido cozinhando com Alice e Edward, todos estavam reunidos em volta da mesa e pratos estavam cheios. Cavei instantaneamente em minha comida, ridiculamente entusiasmada em comer. Eu tinha um bocado de batata-doce e uma garfada de peru dirigida na minha direção, quando notei que todo mundo estava olhando para mim. Enquanto Edward tinha uma expressão divertida, meu pai, Tori e seu irmão Garrett tinham um de descrença, e Alice olhava horrorizada e enjoada.

"Parem de me olhar assim, eu estou enlouquecendo grávida! Estou desenvolvendo um pâncreas... ou algum outro órgão, neste exato minuto." Apertei os olhos para Alice e Tori . "É só esperar, um dia vocês vão entender." Com isso dito, eu voltei minha atenção de volta para a minha comida.

Edward deu uma risadinha que se transformou em uma tosse falsa após o olhar que eu atirei nele. "Isabella, eu deveria ir buscar o envelope ou você quer esperar até a sua quarta porção de comida?" ele brincou.

Eu mal resisti ao impulso de abrir a boca e mostrar-lhe a metade do meu alimento mastigado, mas o desejo de saber se íamos ter um menino ou uma menina ganhou. Eu balancei a cabeça furiosamente e ele sorriu para mim. "Já volto" Ele murmurou e beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

Engoli em seco e saltei na minha cadeira, quando ele voltou com o envelope na mão. Rosa ou verde? Borboletas ou dinossauros? Menina ou menino? O suspense estava me matando!

Edward estendeu-o para o meu pai. "Charlie, você gostaria de ter a honra?"

O pomo de Adão do meu pai balançava. "Claro." Eu sorri para ele. Ele tinha sido um pouco hesitante quando dei a noticia, mas com o tempo ele se tornou mais e mais animado sobre ser um vovô. Rosnei um pouco com a lentidão com a qual ele abriu o envelope, fazendo-o rir. "Bem, Bells e Edward", ele deslizou o papel. "Parece que vocês dois estão tendo um menino!"

Eu gritei alto e pulei para jogar meus braços em volta do pescoço de Edward. Ele me beijou e me segurou perto por um momento. Então ele moveu uma mão até a minha barriga e esfregou levemente. "Ei, homenzinho. Nós mal podemos esperar para conhecê-lo!"

Como eu sempre fazia quando Edward falava com o bebê, eu funguei e limpei as lágrimas. "Nós estamos tendo um menino." Eu sussurrei, e ele sorriu para mim. A julgar pela expressão de seu rosto, eu sabia que estava certo de que ele estava segurando a nossa esperança para um bebê menino.

"Ei, parabéns vocês dois!" Tori exclamou e Garrett concordou com a cabeça .

"É uma notícia emocionante!" Alice nos disse. "Eu acho que eu vou ter um irmão, né?"

"Desta vez, pelo menos." Eu sorri. "Talvez você tenha uma irmã da próxima vez." Os olhos de Alice se arregalaram com meu comentário, mas ela sabiamente manteve a boca fechada.

Uma semana antes da minha data de parto, eu estava sentada em minha última prova final do trimestre de primavera, quando eu comecei a sentir a minha primeira contração. Não era terrível, mas, definitivamente, mais desconfortável do que as de Braxton-Hicks que eu senti antes. Eu respirei fundo várias vezes enquanto ela estava em curso e , em seguida, corri para completar o máximo possível do meu teste entre elas. Até agora, elas eram cerca de 12 minutos de distância, então eu não estava muito preocupada em me apressar para chamar Edward e ir para o hospital. Todas as aulas que tínhamos feito, e pelo que nos disse Dr. Young , primeiros nascimentos tendem a demorar algum tempo e eu não tinha necessidade de entrar até que as contrações estivessem mais próximas de dois a três minutos de intervalo.

No momento em que eu terminei meu teste, a dor havia se intensificado consideravelmente, o tempo entre caiu para oito minutos, e eu estava certa de que os outros estudantes em torno de mim sabiam que eu estava em trabalho de parto. Alguns me perguntaram se eu precisava de ajuda e ainda mais deles nervosamente mudaram para outros lugares. Eu dei um sorriso pálido ao meu professor e entreguei meus testes, em seguida, fui gingando meu caminho para o outro lado do campus para o escritório de Edward.

E por gingado, eu digo cambaleando. Eu não tinha sido capaz de andar corretamente, ver meus pés, ou me curvar em semanas. Eu estava miserável e gorda e estava bastante cansada por ser chutada nas costelas durante todo o dia e toda a noite. Sem mencionar o fato de que eu tinha que fazer xixi a cada cinco minutos. A meio caminho através do campus fui atingida com uma contração extremamente dolorosa. Eu gemia humilde e apoiei o meu peso contra uma árvore para me manter em pé. Eu estava tão concentrada em ter respirações lentas e profundas que não ouvi Alice chamar o meu nome até que ela estava ao meu lado .

"Bella ! O que está acontecendo ? Você está em trabalho de parto?"

Eu soltei a minha respiração e assenti. A sensação de cólicas aliviou e eu olhei para seu rosto em pânico. "Eu estava no caminho para encontrar o seu pai. Essa foi pior do que antes."

"Devemos ir para o hospital. Ligá-lo e ele pode nos encontrar lá. Meu carro está um pouco acima nesse estacionamento." Ela apontou para um parque de estacionamento a cerca de 30 pés e tentou me orientar nessa direção.

Eu balancei minha cabeça com firmeza. "Eu vou ir ao seu escritório, ele vai estar lá. Nós podemos ir com ele."

"Bella, isso é loucura! Devemos ir agora, meu pai pode nos encontrar."

"Alice, eu preciso do Edward!" Eu rebati e respirei trêmula. "Por favor, eu estou ... Eu estou com medo. Tenho que encontrá-lo." Minha voz se quebrou e lágrimas caíram dos meus olhos .

Entendimento apareceu em seu rosto. "Tudo bem, vamos lá." Tão rápido quanto eu era capaz, passamos para o prédio que abrigava o escritório de Edward. Eu respirei um suspiro de alívio quando cruzei o limiar. Minhas contrações estavam batendo fortes e rápidas por este tempo e eu estava tremendo de medo e dor. Pensamentos de minha mãe gravida cruzando minha mente e eu estava desesperada para sentir o conforto e segurança que a presença de Edward sempre me deu.

Aconteceu de Quill estar caminhando em nossa direção quando Alice e eu estávamos pelos corredores até o escritório de Edward. Ele me viu parando e inclinando-me para a parede, enquanto eu sentia outra contração. "Oh, meu Deus . Bella!" Ele correu para nós. "Lauren, vá buscar o professor Cullen, agora!" ele gritou quando ele chegou ao meu lado. "Depressa!"

Eu era uma completa bagunça, chorando e gemendo mais e mais, "Edward. Eu ... Eu preciso de Edward."

"Estou aqui, amor. Estou bem aqui." Sua suave voz de veludo tomou conta de mim enquanto ele me puxou para os seus braços. Eu caí contra ele em alívio total.

"Estou com medo" Eu sussurrei em seu pescoço.

"Eu sei, querida, mas eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você ou o nosso rapaz." Ele me pegou e começou a caminhar em direção à porta. "Alice, você pode dirigir, por favor?"

"Claro, pai."

Ele estabeleceu nós dois no banco de trás. "Não se preocupe, não estamos longe. Nós vamos estar no hospital em breve e obter a atenção que você precisa." Ele pressionou os lábios na minha testa e eu derreti nele por um breve momento até que outra contração bateu em mim. Edward me segurou perto e murmurou palavras tranquilizadoras. Mesmo que fosse tão doloroso como as anteriores , eu me senti muito melhor o tendo ao meu lado.

Quando chegamos, passamos apressados pela triagem e nos estabeleceram em nosso quarto rapidamente. Optei por uma peridural e finalmente fui capaz de realmente relaxar meus músculos assim que ela entrou em vigor. Reclinando na cama, eu emaranhei meus dedos com os de Edward e fechei os olhos para me concentrar em descansar enquanto eu era capaz. Eu ainda estava com medo do que poderia acontecer durante o parto, mas foi um alívio incrível não ser com extrema dor.

Dra. Young chegou logo depois e colocou a mão em minha vagina para verificar o quanto eu tinha dilatado. Fiquei chocada quando ela anunciou que estava em 10 centímetros já.

"O bebê está no local para sair, mas eu quero ter algumas coisas em ordem antes de começar a empurrar. Tenha em mente, que mesmo que você comece a empurrar agora, pode demorar algumas horas antes que ele saia. Ou pode tomar minutos. É por isso que eu quero que esteja preparada para qualquer coisa."

Engoli em seco e assenti. Ela me deu um sorriso tranquilizador e saiu. "Edward" Eu disse em voz baixa.

"Eu estou bem aqui, Isabella. Tudo vai ficar bem. Lembre-se, Dra. Young acredita que sua mãe teve hemorragia devido a descolamento prematuro da placenta e não há nenhuma ligação genética para isso. Você não está tendo nenhum sinal de qualquer um. Não há sinais de que algo está errado. Tente não se preocupar e se concentrar apenas em trazer nosso filho para o mundo".

Quarenta minutos depois, quinze dos quais foram gastos empurrando, um pequeno grito ecoou pela sala e comecei a chorar quando vi meu bebê pela primeira vez. Mesmo que ele estivesse coberto de gosma, vermelha, e tinha um tufo de cabelo escuro emaranhado a sua cabeça, ele era tão lindo que o meu coração doía. Edward orgulhosamente cortou o cordão umbilical, enquanto a Dra. Young limpou o nosso menino, em seguida, entregou-lhe a Edward.

Ele cuidadosamente caminhou ao redor do lado da cama e colocou o bebê em meus braços estendidos. "Oh, Edward , ele é tão bonito. Ele é perfeito" Eu chorei.

"Ele é. Você fez muito bem, amor." Instintivamente, o bebê virou-se em meus braços e começou a torcer por alimentos. Mudei-o para o meu peito e ajudei-o a agarrar-se corretamente. Era uma sensação interessante tê-lo mamando e eu estava muito feliz por ter feito um curso de amamentação por que gostaria de saber o que esperar e como ajudá-lo a mamar de forma adequada. Isso pode ter sido natural, mas sei que não era muito instintivo para nenhum de nós. Depois que ele terminou, ele piscou os olhos cinza-azulados e, em seguida, prontamente adormeceu antes de ser acordando abruptamente momentos depois, quando nossa enfermeira voltou a tomar todos os seus sinais vitais , dar suas vacinas, e completar a limpeza.

Algumas horas mais tarde, tudo já havia terminado em nosso quarto de recuperação quando houve uma batida na porta. Alice, Garrett e Tori entraram, fiquei surpresa ao ver Garrett e minhas sobrancelhas levantaram quando eu vi suas mãos entrelaçadas as de Alice. Enquanto ela e eu estávamos reparando a nossa relação, não estávamos nem perto do que tínhamos tido. Eu me perguntei quanto tempo eles estavam namorando, mas estava feliz por ela. Eu sabia que ela tinha levado a separação de Jasper difícil, mas tinha vindo a perceber que ela estava melhor sem ele .

"Oi, pessoal" Sorri . "Temos alguém que quero que conheçam." Edward sorriu de seu lugar situado perto de mim. Outra batida forte na porta nos fez parar. "Entre" Eu chamei.

"Ei, Bells ! Como está se sentindo, garota ?" Meu pai perguntou quando ele entrou sorrindo para mim .

"Estou muito bem" Eu murmurei e olhei para o pacote pequeno em meus braços. "Todo mundo, nós estamos em êxtase para introduzir Anthony Masen Cullen." O movi para que todos tivessem uma visão melhor dele.

Houve um coro de oo- ing e ah -ing dizendo o quão bonito ele era. Meu pai foi o primeiro a abraçá-lo e ele era cada pedacinho do vovô orgulhoso. Alice derramou algumas lágrimas quando ela cumprimentou seu novo irmãozinho pela primeira vez. Eu estava ansiosa para tê-lo de volta em meus braços e eu acho que todo mundo pegou nele, porque ele foi entregue a mim depois de apenas um curto período de tempo.

Quando éramos só nós três de novo, me acomodei contra Edward mais feliz do que eu jamais imaginei que eu poderia ser.

5 anos mais tarde

"Bem vindos a Introdução à Estruturas III . Eu sou seu professor , Edward Cullen. Este ano , o meu Professor Assistente é Isabella Cullen." Edward fez um gesto para mim e eu estava de pé e sorri para a classe. Eu já podia ver alguns dos estudantes tentando decidir se eu era sua filha... ou qualquer outra coisa , por isso eu levantei a minha mão esquerda para dar um pouco de aceno , observando como alguns dos graduandos olhavam o anel no meu dedo .

Foi o meu primeiro trimestre como uma estudante de pós-graduação depois de mais do que o tempo normal para conseguir meu bacharelado devido ao tempo de folga que eu tinha tomado para a nossa família. Fiquei feliz com a flexibilidade, mas também estava animada para seguir em frente nos meus sonhos de me tornar uma arquiteta. Edward analisou o currículo e respondeu algumas perguntas antes de liberar a classe.

Assim que a porta se abriu, duas figuras minúsculas correram para dentro. "Mama!" Masen gritou e eu o peguei quando ele pulou em meus braços.

"Dada, dada, dada," Com dois anos, Esme, cantou quando ela passeou tão rápido quanto suas pernas curtas iriam levá-la até Edward. Ela era a cara dele com seu cabelo ruivo selvagem e olhos verdes brilhantes. Masen também havia herdado os olhos de Edward e eu amei que agora eu tinha três conjuntos de belos olhos verdes para olhar.

Alice caminhou por trás das crianças com um sorriso. "Eu os peguei na creche" Disse ela com um encolher de ombros.

"E nós tivemos sorvete!" Masen anunciou animadamente.

"Eu creme" Esme repetiu com um aceno.

Eu me virei para Alice com uma sobrancelha engatilhada. "Obrigado por isso."

Ela sorriu. "Não tem problema. Para que são as grandes irmãs? Não é como se eles estivessem vindo para casa comigo esta noite. Oh, meu Deus ! Você sabia que Esme tem um namoradinho? Este menino, Carlisle, segue-a em torno de como ela fosse o sol a lua e as estrelas. Ele é adorável !"

Eu ri com a expressão sombria de Edward. Você acha que uma vez que ele já tinha criado uma menina e se casado comigo, ele saberia que não há interrupção do curso do verdadeiro amor, mas ele era tão protetor pela segunda vez.

"Então, quando os irmãos vem mais uma vez para uma festa do pijama?" Alice perguntou enquanto nós começamos a ir em direção à saída.

Eu não poderia ter sido mais feliz com a forma como Alice estava tomada pelos seus irmãos e se eu tivesse que lidar com açúcar alto e sorvete, que assim seja. Eu me perguntava como ela levaria a notícia de um terceiro irmão ou irmã que está esperado a aparecer em mais sete meses. Fiquei emocionada que íamos ter mais um bebê, Edward e eu sempre achamos muito divertido criá-los... e apenas praticar . Agora nós podemos simplesmente continuar expandindo nossos empreendimentos em fazer amor selvagem.

Meu sorriso se alargou quando eu aconcheguei Masen mais perto e Edward andou com Esme para colocar o braço livre em volta da minha cintura quando todos nós caminhamos juntos. Ele piscou para mim conspiratório. Sim, mais um pouco **munchkin*** seria o complemento perfeito para completar a nossa família.

* O termo _**Munchkin**_, em inglês, _significa_ pessoa muito pequena ou criança.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Ain acabou**

**Tão pequenininha essa fic, mas divastica ne**

**Essa autora é divastica**

**Posso ver mais fics dela se vocês quiserem ;)**

**Agora bora comentar e suspirar por esse Dadward sexy ;)**

**Fui até a próxima tradução **


End file.
